


Broken Innocence

by Dragon_QueenMorri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Torture, Violence, slightly dark hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_QueenMorri/pseuds/Dragon_QueenMorri
Summary: A young child no older than 12 yrs old had been involved in a terrible accident that took the lives of her parents, She watched as they were murdered in front of her by a wizard who hated muggle kind but because of what happened she was sent to Azkaban the very first child to ever set foot in such and the girls name... Hermione Granger. What happens when she finally gets out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her personality will be decided as the story progresses but it will contain "dark" aspects in it.
> 
> She spent 3 years in Azkaban meaning she will be at the age of 15 which should put her in around her 4th Year at Hogwarts meaning she would have missed 3 years of schooling.
> 
> I hope you all Enjoy this story :)
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any aspects of it, the rightful owner is J.K. Rowling.

Never had a child been sent to Azkaban until the night Hermione lost her parents

It happened one evening when she was on Christmas holidays, her parents had decided to go out for a walk to enjoy the sun setting at the closest park after much begging on her part. They were slowly walking hand in hand throughout the park enjoying somewhat of a family evening out, one moment her parents had been smiling happily but the next she watched in slow motion as her mother and father where sliced in half blood spraying her and the pavement below her like it was raining.

She was a kid not knowing what had happened at the time but when she turned her head oh so slowly dragging her gaze away from her now dead parents eyes blank of any emotions over to a figure that stood near by and what greeted her was a Blonde haired man dressed in black robes smirking wildly wand raised towards her, and in that moment she knew that that was the man who was responsible for what had happened. Something inside of her triggered the unruly, untamed magic that resided in her small frame to want to lash out and destroy everything in its path yet she only directed it towards the very man who now was laughing and in a split second his voice died down,eyes widening in fear, body stiffing before his torso exploded outwards intestines, gut, organs soaring through the air.

In moments after the man's death she felt the air around her shift as she heard multiple pop sounds near her and she could see herself being surrounded by people who had their wands drawn ready to attack her if need be but no one wanted to make the first move so Hermione or more like her magic made it for them. Her magic danced around her disarming, injuring pushing back at the people who where trying to harm the girl, it didn't matter what they did or how many reinforcements they brought the girl was Cutting them down yet somehow none of them where killed thankfully. 

It took well over an hour before any results where seen, not because of the effort of the ones attacking but simply because Hermione's magic seemed to finally subside, her energy completely drained as she collapsed to the floor curling into a ball letting out a scream letting the evenings event finally unfold. 

No one wanted to approach the girl, they weren't sure if it was out of fear or because it finally dawned on them that the girl in front of them was only a kid, one thing for sure though was that they all had a lot of reports to file and work to do around the neighbourhood wiping peoples memories and fixing the area up but not of that mattered at the moment. One person by the name of Nymphadora Tonks finally took a tentative step forward before taking a couple more to reach the broken girl wrapping her arms around the sobbing body before apparating away. 

She had gotten 3 years in Azkaban for the incident and her wand snapped

 

 

* * *

 

The first year in Azkaban had been hell for Hermione, the screams, the whimpers, the torturing and the Dementor's roaming around had nearly driven her innocent mind to the brink of insanity but slowly she got used to it all and thankfully the Dementor's left her alone. 

Within the first few months of her second year in the prison she had found herself talking with 2 other prisoners by the name of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange and of course the women didn't want to talk with her but after awhile she found herself opening up to the young girl.

one day Bella had suddenly asked her why she was there with them 

 

“Little one how did you find your way here” Bella had asked her at a random point of the day 

 

“You never did speak about that Brunella” Sirius spoke softly after his cousin

 

“It’s not exactly something i like to think about" hermione had spoken 

 

"We hear you scream sometimes, it's filled with such pain, anger and sadness tell me why” Bella had always listen to the girl scream some night's when Hermione found she sleep, she had tried to ignore them at first but after awhile she couldn't help but worry for the small child 

 

Hermione sat on the ground in front of her bars watching the dementors roaming around ready to feed on any prisoner but somewhere along the line she had found them to be beautiful creatures despite what beliefs there where surrounding them. She closed her eyes listening to her surroundings something she did to strengthen her senses for when she got out.

 

“My mother and father were killed by a man named Lucius Malfoy, their bodies torn in half from a spell blood sprayed like rain covering the area and myself in their blood, i could taste what their blood tasted like but something happened and i coudln't remember what until i face the court. “ Hermione took a deep breath in and out before opening her eyes again

 "What is your sentence" Sirius asked

 

" 3 years in here and wand snapped apparently if i didn't kill the man by the name of Lucius Malfoy or attack the Aurors then i would not be here"

 

“Lucius is dead the bastard has finally been killed and by a Mudblood no less“ Bella chackled cheerily 

 

Being called a mudblood had not bothered her but hermione found herself smiling at Bella

 

“ good riddence i hated that man for cissy” sirius voice  seemed to echo as silence took over

 

Silence was all she heard for months after that until a loud explosion rang out through the cells alerting her that someone had just escaped and when she was met with a man looking beaten and exhausted beyond his years 

 

"I will miss you Brunella, when you get out i will be there. Please keep talking to Bella, Merlin knows she needs someone to keep her grounded" 

 

 When Hermione heard the voice of the man in front of her she knew it was Sirius but before she could say anything he disappeared.

 

As the year went on and her senses became strengthened Hermione found that if she concentrated hard enough she could feel her raw, unused magic swirling inside of her along with the wards surrounding the prison and the others magical signature so she had decided to see if she could harness her magic. After a lot injuries, straining and failures a spark of magic happened and from there it only grew to be more beautiful as time went on by. She had not once mentioned it to anyone or Bella because she knew that there was ears everywhere so she kept it secret being careful not to be caught.

 

She continued talking to Bella all throughout her stay in the prison up till the day someone vaguely familiar approached her cell

 

“Hermione Granger you are to be released as of today please step back away from the bars“ Nymphadora had spoken softly seeing as the girl in front of her was no longer the one from when that faithful day. When she had learnt of the day that the young girl was to be released she volunteered to do it wanting to be the one there.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter must have been one of the hardest chapters to edit in the many stories i have written before but i got there in the end... YAY me. 
> 
> I am happy to say here is chapter number 2, Enjoy :)

The day after her release she found herself walking along the street in the clothes that Nymphadora had kindly given her considering her clothes from when she was a child no longer fit her which seemed a little  fancy to what she was used to but she accepted them from the women along with a duffle bag of sorts. The moment she was given the items she could tell the witch was kind and caring even more so when hermione saw the warmth in her eyes and unlike the others around them who looked at her like she was lost, deranged and in that moment she figured perhaps in another life they could have been friend's but for now she would not trust anyone.

 

Hermione had walked for hours throughout London taking in the many things that had changed in the last 3 years while she gone, which wasn't much. It was nearing night time and she had not found a place to stay or anywhere to sleep the night considering she no longer had any place as such but that didn't really bother her much so she just continued walking until a black shaggy looking dog appeared in front of her barking. Looking at the dog in front of her she could feel the magic radiating of it somehow reminding her of the man she talked with 

 

"Why are you out here" She spook as she approached the dog 

 

The only response she got to her question was a bark as the dog turned around walking a few paces before looking back at her waiting for her and she took it as a Que to follow it to where ever it was taking her. As they approached a regular looking apartment building with a gate surrounding the block Hermione frowned there was something about the place that seemed off, like you where seeing what you were but at the same time you weren't. When the dog approached the wall against the building Hermione couldn't but feel curious when it pressed his nose up against the wall. A few seconds went by before she realised what was happening, the building shook as it widened, split apart revealing a door that was not there before surprising her and as it stopped moving  and the dog pushed the door open leaving it that way for her.

Walking into the building slowly Hermione made sure to be on her guard in case it was just a trap but deep down she knew it was not and as she made her way further down the hall way she lost sight of the dog but a voice sounded in the direction the dog had gone in but she could see a figure 

 

“You look horrible Brunella" 

 

Hermione grinned at hearing a mans's voice immediately as Sirius's, the man stood there leaning against the wall smiling widely at her looking better than she last saw him

 

“ So this is where you have been old man” Hermione looked at Sirius never really seeing him as he was now

 

“I missed our little chats ” Sirius stepped forward off of the wall he was leaning against and stepped towards Hermione as he slowly wrapped his arms around the girls frame in a hug 

 

“Why are you here ” Hermione spoke softly enjoying the warmth the man radiated 

 

“I am hiding so to speak but lets not worry about that, you young girl need a good bath and feeding you look like a skeleton walking, so pale and dirty" Siruis stepped back holding Hermione by the shoulders still smiling taking the girl in before he grabbed her hand pulling her along through the house and towards a bathroom. Hermione let out a groan allowing the man to drag her through the house and into the bathroom allowing the man to get one of the house elves to bath her. It had taken over 2 hours, multiple baths, a lot of scrubbing, brushing and relaxing before she was clean enough that she almost looked like a normal teenage kid. She had sat there letting the elf do her job not once complaining following the little creatures instructions when to move and what to do but in the end Ella had done an excellent job.

 

Hermione sat in a clean bath enjoying the hot water and letting her body relax as she took one slow look at her body noticing small,medium and large scars from her time in Azkaban but the ones that stood out where the ones around her wrist where the chains had dug into her skin making it obvious to anyone who looked that she had been cuffed or something had happened but frankly she could care less about what people had to say. After about another hour of just relaxing she got out grabbing the towel that was left for her drying herself off slowly before putting on the clothes that was beside the towel.

 

Making her way down the stairs she followed the voices she was hearing and no it wasn't voices in her head. As hermione neared the source of where the voices came from she stopped just outside of a door listening to what they were saying

 

 _"You can not be serious, you want that thing in this house i think not"_ A women's voice spoke sounding very angry 

 

 _"I am Molly the girl has nowhere to go or no one there for her, i will not allow the child to turn to the streets"_ Siruis spoke up above molly sounding very calm 

 

 _" Molly has a point Sirius, the girl murdered Lucius in cold blood for Merlin's sake she is dangerous"_ A males voice was heard

 

 _"That is enough, who are you all to judge the girl she is but a child and neither one of you where there for her so shut it or if you can't Sirius will be more than happy to kick you all out. It is obvious the girl means something to him"_ a voice hermione recognised as Nymphadora spoke defending her 

 

Before anyone else could speak Hermione decided that it was her time to make an entrance, opening the door she was met with 5 adults gathered around a table all standing up looking ready to fight if need be

 

"I believe talking behind's ones back is rude and not very much appreciated, if you feel the need to insult or say anything else about myself please do so while I am present anything else I will not take kindly too" she spoke looking at all the adults present deciding that she like neither one apart of Sirius and Nymphadora 

 

"Who do you think you are talking to girl, did your mother not teach you any manners" Molly a short woman with bright orange hair spoke up stepping towards the small girl not liking her

 

Hermione stared right at the women her hand twitching wanting to punch or hex the woman, her eye slightly twitched in anger 

 

"Do not mention my mother lady i do not know who are but i know one thing for sure, that is that my mother taught me more than your's seemed to do before she was taken away from me. If you have a problem with me say it or hold your tongue or i will rip it out of your throat " She spoke taking a step towards the much older witch serious on her threat 

 

Everyone in the room seemed to still realising the threat the young witch presented was not something to be taken lightly and they all knew just how destructive the girl could be if her magic where to run wild.

 

"Right Hermione it seems 2 letters have come for you while you where washing up" Sirius was the first one to break the silence that had washed over them as he held up two envelopes

 

Stepping back from the women hermione turned around making her way to Sirius grabbing the letters before sitting down at the table ignoring whatever everyone else was saying but she did take a quick sniff of everyone and listened for their names and she found that there was some very interesting smells

Molly Weasley- Detergent, Food and dirt

Sirius- wet dog, smoke, and a hint of firewhisky

Nymphadora- Freash air, Dirt, and cheeries

Arthur Weasley- Metal, Food, and grass 

Remus Lupin- Dirt, Trees, grass and a hint of Wolfsbane

 

She read the first letter which seemed very fancy 

 

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I would like to inform you that there will be a Ministry worker will visit the place of your stay to discuss something with you post your release at the time of midday, please be present at the time._

_The minister of magic_

_Cornillius Fudge_

 

Hermione sighed clenching her jaw not really wanting to have anything to do with the ministry and she knew it was not wise to ignore such a thing so she placed the letter back in its envelope before opening the next one up which seemed to have come from Hogwarts 

 

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We welcome you back to attend Hogwarts for your 4th year. While we are aware that you have not attended school for the past 3 years we are willing to do everything in our power to help you catch up to your peers if you shall choose to come back and further information will be discussed at a later date._

_Please find enclosed all the equipment and books required._

 

_Term has already begun but we await your reply as soon as possible_

_Yours_

_Deputy headmistress_

_Minerva McGonnigal_

 

Sitting there looking at the letter in hand Hermione could not believe even after all this time they would want her back at the school she once attended knowing where she had spent the past 3 years. All she wanted to do was burn both letters and forget any of this had happened but she couldn't. She stared at the paper imagining the feeling of fire in her had slowly turning both letters to ash as whatever was written would no longer be there

 

“Hello Brunella you still here “ Sirius had to shake Hermione gently to get her attention from whatever day dream she was in

 

“ They want me back” Hermione whispered so no one could hear but 2 people did that being Sirui's and Remus

 

“Don’t worry about that now, i think i should introduce you to some of my old friends of mine ” Sirius sometimes worried for the girl not knowing weather or not she would ever be alright again but no matter what he would be there for her like an uncle and take care of her. Taking her hand in his he slowly walked around the room introducing everyone to her, first there was,Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she liked to be called  who was Sirius niece, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, she had not spoken at all to either one of them or made to greet them.

 

The rest of the night Mrs Weasley despite not liking the girl and getting off on the wrong foot so to speak she had made sure to mother hermione, feeding her all types of food and pampering the young girl. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Hermione found herself outside of Gringotts bank with key to 3 vaults in her jacket pocket, one of her favourite piece of clothing from the many Sirius had brought for her or allowed her to buy, the man not wanting her to go out without anything to wear that was either borrowed or second handed. As she stood there looking around she remembered her first time in Diagon alley excited to learn something knew, expanding her knowledge but nothing much had changed from then.

 She made her way slowly to the teller approaching a goblin who seemed more interested in the paperwork on his little desk than her so she slammed her hand down on the surface of the creatures desk glaring at it  making the goblin flinch while he raised his head ready to yell at whoever it was that disturbed him, but all comments dies in his throat when he saw the girl glaring at him.

 "What is your purpose " the goblin spoke 

 

"I wish to access the vault's in which these keys belong to " 

 

Hermione produced three keys of which she had recently been given, placing them on the desk for the creature to inspect 

 

"Very well i need a name" 

 

“Hermione Granger” 

“Say you aren’t the very same Granger that was in Azkaban are ya” The goblin peered at her curious and slightly afraid her tatto visible on her neck

 

“ Yes but that does not concern you"

 

“Very well it seems you have access to the Malfoy vault, Black vault, and Granger vault which one would you like to visit first”

 

Running a hand through her hair hermione sighed remembering just how it was that she came to own the Malfoy vault

 

_Flashback_

_She sat down across of a man dressed in a suit and robes staring at him blankly not really wanting anything to do with him as he spoke about the unnecessary  things she did not need to know about._

_"The file in front of you are a list of the things you now own, the pages are marked for you to make it easier on you when the time comes for you to read it. Each of the key's unlock a different vault the Malfoy vault, Black vault and Granger vault. Do you have any questions regarding what i have presented you with" The man spoke in a tone that said he was not very interested in being there_

_"How did i come to have access to the Malfoy vault" she asked already knowing the reason behind the other two but this one confused her_

_" The Right Of Conquest"_

_"Explain it to me "_

_"The Right Of Conquest is something like a bet where you agree on something and if you shall win you get said item or thing you put on the bet. In the wizarding world there is Pureblood tradition, when one enters a formal duel of sorts they agree before hand on certain terms that they will abide by and a prize at the end and the winner gets said prize, and no matter what the one who lost has to commit to what they agreed on. The Right Of Conquest  while very rarely ever seen allows one to claim all that the other has if they have bested them in a magical battle and when i say bested i mean killed, however in order to do this the magic behind it has to recognise you as the responsible."_

 

_"I see well this is very interesting to hear and i am correct in assuming the magic has recognised me seeing as i have the Malfoy Vault"_

 

_"Yes"_

 

_End flashback_

 

Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the goblin in front of her 

 

“Show me the Granger vault, and Malfoy Vault" 

 

“Very well follow me”

 

She followed the goblin to the cart where he guided the cart to the appropiate vaults

 

Her own vault had quite a decent amount of coins there not as much by regular standards but for her it was more than enough just knowing that her parents had thought of her enough to slowly put money into the vault. She had left it making sure that the goblin would put extra security around it so that no one could enter without her blood sample and of course she allowed her magic to slowly mix with the wards already around it as to strengthen it a bit.

The next and last vault hermione visited was the Malfoy vault. The sheer size of it was quite outstanding and overwhelming not knowing really what was in there but one thing for sure was that she wanted to move some obviously dark objects and artifact's around just in case. Looking around curiously she spotted a few  books that draw her attentions as well as some rings, she slid the bag that she had brought with her from around her shoulders walking over to the things that interested her and started packing them into he bag not really bothering to see if she could or not. As she turned around she picking up yet another book frowning as she did so because of the noise of another cart stopping outside of the vault doors.

 

"It seems as if someone else is here Madam Black" A goblin was heard 

 

"I was not aware someone else had access to the vault " A women's voice sounded sounding very cold

 

"Who ever it is will be hexed mother" A younger voice spoke up sounding oddly familiar to Hermione yet she couldn't quite place where she had heard it

 

When she heard the group approach Hermione slowly zipped the bag up having finished with what was important swinging it back onto her back as she turned towards the door standing still ready to fight if the situation required.  

 

“ What do you think you are doing in the m\Malfoy vault “ the boy spoke up staring at Hermione 

 

Looking at the boy closely she noticed that the male standing in front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy, school bully, Pureblood boy, who had tormented her for her short stay at hogwarts, which meant the blond women standing next to him was his mother Narcissa the very same Bella had talked about from time to time back in azkaban.

“ I have access to the Malfoy vault therefore anymore information is none of your concern” Hermione smirked not bothering to hide how amusing the situation was to her but that only seemed to irritate the boy more. Here she was standing before her bully no doubt more dangerous than the boy knew and it seemed he would be on the other end this time

 

“ Who do you think you are “ Draco stepped forwards Hermione getting all up in her face  

 

Hermione Ignored him turning her attention to Narcissa taking in the woman’s features and posture. The women was beautiful with her slight wrinkles,blue eyes that shone with curiosity, the way her hair was two different colour's. The way she held herself with such confidence,  poise, and coldness gave off the impression that she was not to be messed with in a verbal argument as for sure she would win, as for her magical presence she could feel that there was more then what the women present like she was hiding her true magical prowess. The feeling of wanting to unravel the women was very overwhelming to her 

“Bella’s description does no justice to seeing you in person” Hermione let her voice lower as she spoke letting Narcissa take in what she just said before attempting to step around the boy  only to be stopped when he grabbed her forcefully 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me and think you can do whatever you like ”

 

Hermione let her gaze fall on the women briefly as her yes flashed in anger at having the boy touch her, she turned around very slowly ripping her hand away from the boy with such strength that it caused Draco to stumble forward crashing into his mother, not having able to right his balance.

 

“I suggest keep your hands off me Malfoy next time i will not be as forgiving”  

 

After a few moments after Narcissa fussing over her son Hermione decided it was time to make her leave. She deliberately took her time to walk around the mother and son pair while she made her way out of the vault but as she took a step passed Narcissa she felt a gentle yet firm grip on her shoulder her halting her from moving any further.

 

“How do you know that name, where did you hear it” Narcissa spoke trying to keep her voice calm

 

Turning around so she now faced the older woman Hermione leaned in, her breath hitting Narcissa's ear causing a goosebumps to appear on the witches skin 

 

“ The very same reason i know she is glad your husband was killed” She paused looking over at Draco who looked like he was about to murder her, smirking she continues speaking her sentence “She simply talked about you ” she licked the shell of Narcissa’s ear before stepping back 

 

“I will take my leave now i’ll see you both very soon” Hermione waved goodbye and walked out the vault going on about her day buying the things she needed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Over the few days leading up to her departure and return to Hogwarts Hermione took every moment she could to practise with her new 11 ¼ inch, Red Oak with Dragon Heart String wand, trying to get used to having another in her hand after so many years. At first it felt strange to have something in which she could channel her magic through but after a few spells and and charms she soon got the feel for her new wand and soon her magic seemed to flow flawlessly. Never being the one to turn away from anything she could learn she had turned to studying the books she had taken from her vaults and ones she found around the place learning all she could during the days up to her leaving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

So now here she was standing feeling very uncomfortable inside the headmaster's office waiting for the old man to speak to her which he had not done yet, while the many portraits dawning the wall's stared at her whispering.

"Hello Miss Granger" Dumbledore spoke making Hermione's ear twitch in discomfort not really liking hearing him speak 

She opted to stay silent in her way of greeting the headmaster before her

"Welcome back to you Miss Granger. I must say, I am most excited to see you decided to accept the invitation to once again return to Hogwarts to further your education. I am sure you would like to retire to your quarters for the night so i will be quick in discussing with you all that you will need to know"  Dumbledore looked at Hermione trying to see if the girl had changed over the years since he last saw the young witch, but he already knew the answer to that. 

"Seeing as you have already been sorted into your respectful house in first year you will not be resorted therefore you will continue to stay in Gryffindor house, However taking into account your circumstances into consideration i have prepared you a room to yourself until such time as myself or Minerva here deems fit to have you mingle with others of your house or you feel comfortable enough to share a room. Regarding your studies I assume you have not learnt anything apart from what you did during the short time you where here, so there will be extensive classes before and after your normal ones to help you catch up and in order to do so i have taken the liberty to allow the use of a time turner which will be given to you by your head of house on the days it should be needed"Dumbledore paused his little speech leaning back slightly in his chair looking at the girl hoping she would meet his gaze so he could read her mind

Hermione stared into Dumbledore's eyes meeting his intense gaze as she felt a slight prickling sensation in her head and she couldn't help but want to toy with the man a little for dare ever thinking he could read her mind without her verbal permission. She pushed fake memories of beatings, Dementor's, feeding off of her, and the very thing most kids hate... the dark, to the surface of her mind pushing the rest way deep down allowing her first wall to crumble easily allowing the man to see just how grotesque her imagination could be and when she heard a slight gasp from the man she allowed a smiled to form on her face masked by a worried stare as she tilted her head to the side.

 

A few moments of silence passed between headmaster and student before the older of the two decided to continue on with his speech 

 

"Now i believe i have said all that needed to be i must say I understand how difficult it may be for you to fit in at Hogwarts but i assure you the staff and i here if you need anything do not be afraid to ask for help. Minerva will show you to your house"

 

Hermione sighed as she listened to what the old man had to say not really wanting to be there any longer so when he dismissed her she bowed slightly exiting the office following her Professor.

 

 Hermione stepped inside the common room after being shown the password to the Fat lady she stopped in the middle of the room slowly looking around. Nothing much had changed since first year except maybe for the furniture but everything else seemed like it had not been touched except maybe to be cleaned and luckily for her no one was in the common room so there wasn't going to be any trouble with her being back for now. Standing there she felt like the room felt so unfamiliar maybe because of the fact she hasn't been in the room for 3 years. She let out a sigh as she focused her hearing to see where everyone was and considering it was way past curfew they were nearly all asleep some having stayed up to gossip or study but majority of the house was sleeping. she spotted a door that looked unused and headed towards it opening it slowly, the first thing she noticed was how well kept it had been most probably from house elf's the school had and that the bed looked a little to inviting. Walking towards the bed she noticed it had been neatly made and the blankets and sheets looked really warm and thick obviously to comfort her from the coldness of the night in the castle but she did not need anything considering she was used to the cold from Azkaban.

Hermione spent some time packing her things away before laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling wall not really feeling tired the memories of her parents still lingered but her thoughts where on Bella who was still in prison.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Getting ready for the day was an easy task, she still remembered how to tie her tie and how everything fit together but something bothered her, she wasn't to sure if her hated for the tie was it for that she felt constricted in her school clothing yet the school rules dictated that she had to wear it.

She made her way to the great hall ignoring all the curious looks she was getting from everyone as she passed them in the halls around the castle. All the chatter,  eating, and gossiping seemed to halt to a complete silence as Hermione entered the Great Hall, all attention was drawn to her as she stood by the doors. Looking around slowly at everyone in the room she could see that there was a few people most likely visitors from other school who weren't wearing the Hogwarts uniform, All the boys and two girls wore the colours red and black while the remaining girls wore what looked like a light blue colour for their uniforms. One of the girls caught her attention more so than any other in the room, the girl looked like she was radiating a slight glow surrounded the girl going unnoticed by anyone other than herself but if you looked closer the girl was beyond beautiful no doubt all the boys wanted her and all the girls where jealous yet there was something about her that screamed to be understood and find a true friend.  

Walking towards the Gryffindor table Hermione sat down in a spare seat not once bothering to take her eyes off the beautiful girl in blue, she was curious as to what was so alluring about her but she knew she would not get her answer just yet so tearing her focus from the girl she grabbed a few fruits placing it on her plate before getting oatmeal, the only thing that resembled what she had eaten over the past 2-3 years which she grew to like. She begun eating her food slowly ignoring everyone around her especially Dumbledore who had just started his speech, however she was pulled out of her own little world when she heard he name being called

"Hermione Granger would you stand up please "

Hermione turned to where Dumbledore stood glaring at the man imagining throwing a rather nasty hex at him. The last things she wanted was to be called out in front of everyone gathering even more attention than she would like, so letting the man know she was not happy about the situation she stood up letting out a low growl of sorts looking straight at him.

"I would like you all to welcome back one of our students who sadly has not been with us for the past years"

Everyone one in the hall gasped as the whispers started

_"isn't she crazy"_

_" I heard she killed over 10 people in cold blood"_

_"I bet she is crazy just like everyone else in Azkaban"_

_"I heard she killed her family and a few Auror's and that she didn't care"_

Listening to the people whisper about her made her angry to the point where she was on the verge of whipping her wand out in front of the professor and hexing everyone who was talking about her but she couldn't or maybe she could....  she decided to let out a feral growl louder than she had with Dumbledore essentially scaring everyone before sitting back down.

 

* * *

 

 

Her first day back at school was nearly over the only thing left was to eat than sleep however as Hermione made her way down to the great hall for dinner she was stopped when someone grabbed her by her arm wanking her back as whoever it was pinned her up against the castle wall. Looking at the person responsible she saw Crabbe the fat chubby boy from Slytherin one of Draco's stupid lackey's and wherever he was the blond boy and his counterpart was likely not far and sure enough the two were standing behind him.

"Malfoy i suggest you get your dog on a leash" Hermione spoke not really caring for the position she was in or what danger it possesed

"You didn't think i would let you get away for what you did to mother did you, you filthy mudblood" Draco spoke stepping forward so he was right behind Crabbe

"Well i did say you would be seeing me soon didn't i and here we are Malfoy, you a coward getting others to do your bidding although i am pretty sure your mother liked what i did to her" she smirked tilting her head slightly but the remark only lead to Crabbe press a arm across her throat somewhat cutting a little of her air supply off 

"What do you think you'll do filthy little mudblood. Why don't i have Crabbe and Goyle teach you a lesson on not to mess with your superiors" Draco puffed his chest like he was the bigger person causing Hermione to laugh

"Your dogs won't do such thing because i can snap your pretty little neck without even batting an eye" she looked at Draco emotionless not moving one inch letting her voice drop lower letting the boy she meant every word to her threat 

"You don't scare me mudblood, you are just some crazy little girl who hides behind her words, who is nothing but mud beneath my shoes. Well i'll show you where you belong soon enough" Draco tapped Crabbe's arm signalling for the boy to let go which he did but the moment he did Draco grabbed her hair in a vice like grip

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted the same girl she had earlier that morning staring in her direction seemingly looking angry and upset which in turn made herself curious and somewhat angry that the girl showed anything but happiness. Looking at Draco darkly she raised her hand slowly grabbing a hold of the hand gripping her hair finding his wrist before squeezing it painfully using the strength she honed at Azkaban as she pulled it away form her.

"You do not lay a hand on a female Malfoy and in saying that a female should never lay a hand on a male either but i believe you deserve what comes next "

Before Draco could say anything Hermione delivered a good well deserving punch to the boy's nose earning a loud snap breaking his nose before delivering another blow to his stomach making the boy drop to the floor in even more pain than he was before. She flicked her wrist allowing her wand to slide into his rightful place pointing the tip right under the boy's chin grabbing his hair much like he had done to her moments before, leaning forward so her face was only centimetres away from his .

" let me go you stupid worthless mudblood you will pay for this" Draco struggled against Hermione trying but failing to get away

Hermione didn't need to look at the other two boys to know they had just pulled out their wands to try and fight her but she just smirked at Draco, and before the boys knew what happened they had landed face first into the cold castle floor as the boy's wand's flew into her outstretched hand having cast a wandless Petrificus Totalus and Explleiarmus 

"Your dogs seem occupied dear Draco and frankly i have something that needs my attention so i'll be taking my leave " she smiled darkly at the boy before whispering in his ear " i will be coming for your mother and when i do she will be screaming my name in both pleasure and pain be thankful my attention is needed elsewhere"

letting go of Draco she began making her way to where the girl was still standing but paused looking over her shoulder speaking to Draco one last time

"Learn not to fuck with people especially one who spent 2-3 years in the same prison as your aunt"

She left the boys on the floor shrugging as she stepped in front of the girl 

" What are you, i can't quite put my finger on it oh and your name if you please" she asked curiously

Fleur looked at hermione not really processeing what she had just seen, one moment the girl in front of her looked like she wanted to kill the boy but now she genuinely looked curious and slightly happy but she had to admit watching the girl dominate the boys had turned her on so much so that she wanted to take the girl right there and there. Sighing as she Licked her lips she answered Hermione

"I am part Veela and the name is Fleur Delacour"

Hermione smiled when Fleur spoke her french accent being heard clearly

"Am i right to assume you had your Thrall on this morning at breakfast accidentally or are you always so alluring" she stepped around Fleur looking the girl over from top to bottom getting a proper look for the girl and she liked what she was seeing

"i was no aware my thrall was on so to speak and others find me alluring naturally" Fleur blushed slightly when the mentioned she was alluring not having anyone call her that before or be so straight forward

Hermione took a quick sniff off the girl noticing how sweet she smelt stepping behind her leaning forward towards Fleur's ear

"No doubt you have boys and girls fawning over you, to be with you or to be you, you deny them because you want someone who isn't attracted to your lure but to you as a person yet you have taken lovers before haven't you " Hermione whisperd softly into the older girls ear much like she had done to Narcissa causing goosebumps to appear on the older girls skin running her fingers along the smooth pale skin of her arm

Fleur for once was stunned into silence not knowing what to do, the girl before her was not like everyone else who had tried to bed her or she had taken as a lover there was a whole new mystery to what the girl was and she wanted to unravel it completely. Turning her head to look at Hermione she smiled 

" you are not the first person to try and bed me i know the game you are playing" Fleur winked at Hermione before stepping around her " you have to try harder mon chéri if you want me "

Hermione stared at Fleur walking away slowly but happy that someone was willing to somewhat challenge her in a game she had no clue in how to play but she seemed good enough in.

The way the girl made her feel made it felt like she and her would be best of friends sometime in the near future and she could feel protective of Fleur already.

"Perhaps if you will go to this ball that everyone seems to be gossiping about with me i'll show you who i am outside of the game of tug of war that we may or may not be playing after all isn't that what you want" Hermione stepped to stand beside Fleur now walking beside her

"If i wish to say no"

"Then you say no and i don't go but we both want to know more about one another do we not"

"Perhaps i will say yes to going with you" Fleur smiled at Hermione as they walked through the halls towards the great hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter as we see a little of what Hermione is like back at school. The little fight scene between Draco and Hermione was a little hard to write as i had no clue what to write but i got there in the end despite it being slightly bad. 
> 
> I have chosen not to try and write fleur with her french accent because i fell like i would completely butcher and i do not wish to offend anyone so please for the rest of the story use your imagination for her accent. Thank-you for understanding
> 
> All opinions are welcomed and i hope you all continue to enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go ladies and gentlemen Chapter 5 up and ready to be read by you all. 
> 
> In this chapter please your your imagination for Fleur and her French accent along with Viktor and his. i have explained the reason behind why i will not attempt to write Fleur's, it is the same reason why i will not write Viktor's so please be remember this for later on in the story. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy and like always fell free to leave reviews,likes/kudos everything is welcomed :)

 Weeks had gone by since the start of school for Hermione and she had enjoyed her time at Hogwarts most of which was because of her new friends Fleur who she had hung out with most of the time when the older girl was not training for the upcoming trial for the Triwizard tournament, of course there was flirting and teasing between them but nothing more than that and somewhere along the line the 2 became 3 when Viktor Krum  joined them. The older boy was nothing but a gentleman when it come to both Hermione and Fleur, he swatted boys away who could not get a hint when they were not wanted or when they got to physical with both girls or mainly Fleur because Hermione had her own way of fending them off, he was there when one of the girls needed someone to talk to or just hang out with and in return to them he was just another person not some big Quidditch celebrity but just a normal boy wanting to make some real friends. The older boy had quickly become somewhat of a older brother to Hermione even if she didn't know at the time

 

 It was the evening of the ball and Hermione sat reading a book on Advanced Transfiguration wanting to learn how to become an animagus when there was a knock at the door, putting her book down she got up walking over to the door of her room she had to herself and opened it only to be greeted by 3 boys, Harry,Ron and Neville all looking just as nervous as each other standing there 

 

" Hello Hermione" Neville spoke first looking at Hermione smiling nervously 

 

Looking at the boys she noticed all of them were dressed all ready for the yule ball. Neville looked handsome with his hair slicked back, in a black suit that fit him well and despite the boy being clumsy and very accident prone in the very moment of looking at him Hermione could see a whole different boy, Harry looked alright in what he was wearing but his hair needed a lot of work and then there was Ron who looked ridiculous in handy down robes no doubt his parents or someone's in his family and the ugly outfit had a lot of frills 

 

Sighing she stared at the boys wanting to get an answer on why they where there

 

"We wanted to know if you would like to walk with us to get our dates " Neville spoke no doubt the only one with enough confidence to face her

 

"Let me get dressed " She said stepping back into her room before walking to her bathroom  allowing the boys to do what they please not really bothered if they touched anything considering she had charmed nearly all of her stuff to hide the truth 

 

It was about another half an hour before she finally emerged from the bathroom after deeming herself presentable. Appearing before the boys she could tell that they were surprised by what she wore but she really did not care 

 

"Lets go" 

 

Walking out the door she made sure she had her wand in its holster and that the boys were behind her before making her way to the great hall chatting about herbology with Neville 

 

Standing outside the great hall Hermione was fidgeting nervously with the cuff of her sleeve the very same one that hid her wand that was holstered not having parted with the thing for one moment of her time at Hogwarts, she was waiting for Fleur by the entrance of the great hall knowing that she would have to enter with the older girl seeing as she was one of the 4 champions. It did not take long before she was greeted with a familiar scent, turning around she saw such a breathtaking sight before her, Fleur in all her glory and beauty strutting down step by step towards them making nearly everyone who was outside of the great hall swoon and look at her.

 

Hermione smiled genuinely towards the older girl holding her arm out as Fleur reached the last step.

 

"You look breathtaking like always Fleur" Hermione placed a kiss upon the back of Fleur's hand as they waited for McGonagall to address them

 

"You look quite fetching yourself Mione" Fleur said not being able to stop herself from blushing as Hermione kissed her hand

 

Before either one could say anymore they were called by Professor McGonagall to take their places

 

* * *

 

 As the night was drawing to a close Hermione felt herself tire from all the dancing and mingling she had done with various people like Viktor, Cedric Diggory, Neville, Ginny and surpriseingly Professor Snape who was very reluctant at first but soon gave in to her. She had stayed by Fleur for part of the night sharing a couple of dances with her but she had also let the older witch mingle with who ever she wanted which happened to be most of the girls from her school and there was a select few boys who she shared a dance with, luckily none of them had stepped of the french witch's toes.

 

She was sitting at an empty table drinking a glass of firewhisky which was a gift from the jokers of Hogwarts when she heard something, at first she wasn't really paying attention to what it was but as she slowly focused on it she could make out a conversation between Harry and Ron

 

_"who does she think she is mate, coming back like nothing happened and acting as if she is some untouchable person"_ Ron's voice was the first to be heard

 

_"She seems nice enough to me Ron, why don't you cut her some slack after all she's been through i think she needs someone who won't judge her"_ Harry said

 

_" why should i cut her some slack she deserves nothing but to rot in Azkaban for all i care"_

 

_"Mate you don't mean that, Hermione has done nothing but prove she deserves to be here like any of us even Malfoy"_

 

_"No Harry i mean everything i say that bitch does not deserve to be here she stole Fleur from me can you believe it, i was so close to bedding the veela bird and there she comes taking her away"_

 

_"Ron i suggest you stop talking you know that is not true you had a chance to ask her to the ball she said no to you she does not belong to you Fleur is her own person"_ Harry spoke like he was trying to calm both himself and Ron down from whatever it was either one was feeling but it wasn't going well 

 

_"Are you kidding me Harry, Fleur belongs to me and anyone with a pair of eyes can see that maybe  i should show her just how playing hard to get does her no good. I am going to drag her away from the party and show her just how much of a man she needs"_

 

Before Harry could yell at Ron for insinuating that he was going to force Fleur into something she did not want, Hermione appeared in front of Ron grabbing him by his ugly collar growling into his face through anger and hate

 

"Did your mother not teach you manners Weasley" She gripped tighter around his collar nearly beginning to choke the boy who tried to pull himself away from his attacker only to fail before continuing to speak

 

"You can call all the names your little insolent brain can come up with, you may say whatever comes to your imagination because i do not fucking care about any of that but talk about those who i call mine again in such a foul, loathsome way the way you just did about Fleur i will fucking murder you" she growled out each and every word loud enough for those around them to notice

 

She pulled him forward before throwing him off to the side making the boy slide across the floor a few meters away from his original spot, a few seconds passed before Ron got up screaming bloody lunatic, his wand in hand as he threw curses towards Hermione  

 

Ron slide across the floor a few meters and when he came to a stop he pulled his wand out getting up throwing a few curses at Hermione

 

"Do you think for one second i will allow anyone to talk to Fleur or anyone else for the matter like a piece of meat for your choosing like they are all but a conquest to do as you please to without any consequences"  Hermione spoke her magic now thick in the air allowing only the minimal damage to be done to her by all of Ron's magic he was throwing at her 

 

"Why do you care you are just a crazy little bitch who should have stayed in Azkaban to rot" Ron spat out as he slowly begun to tire

 

A few moments more passed and Hermione had yet to cast any spells of her own not because she couldn't but because she decided that the boy was not worth wasting any magic resulting in minor cuts and bruises all of which would be healed in a matter of seconds if she wanted it but like everything it had to come to an end

 

" Miss Granger, Mr Weasley stand down this instance or we shall be forced to intervene" Professor McGonagall spoke sternly pointing her wand towards Ron and on her right side Professor Snape and the other Madam Hooch who looked highly amused at the situation 

 

"Professor i suggest you stay out of this. Ronald can not for the life of him keep his filthy mouth shut and i think its high time someone shows him how to do it, do not get your claws out just yet, i shall not harm him too much just enough that he learns his lesson" Hermione said, glee  evident in her voice much like Bellatrix sounded like when she was talking excited about violence

 

She slowly began making her way towards the now terrified boy not really bothered by the blood dripping down her face or the looks her professors, and school mates where giving her. she was a few steps away from reaching Ron when her body would not comply anymore and she froze up

 

Hermione tried to move her arms and legs but nothing happened it was like her body would just not comply like she was frozen in place, she let out a low sneer towards the professors direction knowing well that it was her potions professor that dare try and stop her because out of the three of them he had no problem dealing with unruly teenage kids. Closing her eyes she focused her magic into breaking the spell that binded her body and with a single soft pop sound that seemed to echo throughout the great hall she was free again.

 

"Now now Professor that wasn't very nice however i must give you some credit for being the first one to react swiftly to the situation at hand but let me warn you the next one will not be as successful" hermione allowed herself to smirk at the potions professor 

 

Snape could not for the life of him believe that a girl at the age Hermione was could break his strongest body binding spell that most grown wizards and witches drove themselves crazy trying to get out and he refused to acknowledge the girl could have done it by herself however as he continued to stare at the teenager in front of him he could see there was so much everyone could not see or refused to see. Strangely enough he felt a little proudness swell within his chest for the young witch and no body ever needed to know

 

Hermione turned her attention back to her victim throwing up a non verbal, wandless Protego knowing well that her professors where about to try and stop her again as she continued to step slowly towards Ron 

 

"Get away from me" Rom spoke shaking slightly looking very pale from exhaustion and fear

 

Just as a spell hit her shield Hermione saw Viktor step in front of her blocking anymore advances while a gentle yet firm pair of arms wrapped around her waist, Hermione did not need to see or know the smell of the person daring to lay a hand on her because no matter how many arms end up around her, not that she would allow many people.

 

"Mione you do not need to do this" Viktor spoke smiling softly towards hermione as fleur placed a kiss on her cheek

 

 "He is right ma chéri the boy looks terrified, you have scared him enough" Fleur spoke as she held hermione in her arms not once letting go of the young witch

 

Hermione let out a deep sigh leaning back into the french witches arms looking at Viktor knowing that neither one one would allow her to continue of her path but that did not mean she could not have a little fun. Stepping out of fleur's arms and around viktor giving the bulgerian man a soft smile as she faced Ron lifting her hand up, finger outstretched making the boy flinch back slightly before she poked his nose with a smile

 

"Boop "

 

Ron collapsed onto his knees shaking completely 

 

"You are lucky Viktor and Fluer stepped in to save be thankful i even let you off this once and if i were you i would watch yourself and re-evaluate your behaviour oh and between you and me Ronald all three professors are a little scary aren't they when they work together" Hermione spoke down to Ron who was on the floor before turning around wrapping her arms around Viktor snuggling into the warm comforting body

 

" I apologise Professors but if you heard what the boy said about Fleur you would have done the same thing well maybe a less violent approach but still he deserved it" 

 

"That does not excuse you from such foul behaviour from either one of you i believe this calls for punishment for ruining such a lovely evening. Mr weasley will be serving 2 months worth of detention with myself for dare pointing his wand at another student in such a way as he did outside of learning purposes and duelling, and for foul language against a guest of this school. As for you Ms Ganger you will serve a month with Professor Snape for instigating the incident, Furthermore 30 points will be taken from both of you and your parents will be notified about what has transpired this evening." McGonagall spoke in the voice she used to tell of a student who has done something wrong but she also forgot that the young girl no longer had anyone 

 

Hermione tensed in Viktor and Fleurs arms as the scene from when her parents where murdered started to reply in her head, she could hear the crunch of bones, blood dripping down onto the pavement and the taste of iron filled her mouth as the man responsible for her parents death laughed, it was all that filled her senses at the moment as she let out a loud painful scream like that night. 

 

Nobody knew what was happening or knew what to do as they felt frozen hearing how much pain, sorrow and longing from Hermione's scream, tears streaming down the witches face drenching both her friend's clothing.

 

After a few moments of Fleur and Viktor whispering sweet nothings into Hermione's ear and holding the girl tight, her scream died down as she went limp in the pair's arms

 

"What happened to you " Fleur spoke softly feeling Viktor let go of her as he maneuvoured himself around Hermione, bending down slightly wrapping one of his strong arms under the younger girls legs and the other around her waist, lifting Hermione up slowly holding her against his chest before looking at Fleur communicating silently with his fellow friend to lead the way to her carriage 

 

Fleur smiled sadly placing a kiss of Hermione's head stepping back turning around leading Viktor out of the great hall and to her carriage where she would house the young witch keeping her safe along with Viktor and anyone who said otherwise would see for themselves just what a Veela looks like angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little filler chapter because i could not think of what to do next and this just happened to come to me so please enjoy and look forward to the next chapter.

A few days after the event of Hermione slightly breaking down in front of everyone, Dumbledore got it into his head that she needed a break from Hogwarts so with "special" permission from him she found herself back at her new home called Grimmauld Place. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts with Fleur and Viktor but the old bastard would not allow it no matter how much trouble she gave him however being hugged by Sirius somewhat made it a little better, not much but still it was something.

 

 "What are you doing here" Sirius spoke loudly not once letting go of Hermione only rocking from side to side

 

"Its not like i have anywhere else to go old man and well i live in this wonderful place also the old wrinkly bastard would believes that this will help with my problems" Hermione smiled at Sirius whining slightly pushing the man away 

 

"Well i am always to see you Brunella, oh i have a gift for you and i can see in your eyes you have a question for me" Sirius stepped back stroking his beard 

 

"Presents and question later but for now i need a drink and knowing you old man i am sure you would like to see what i have recently acquired"

 

Hermione slowly made her way up the old staircase ignoring the portraits of many Black family members screaming at her, as she made her way to her room closely followed by sirius. Slipping into the room she let out a loud sigh dropping her duffle bag onto the floor bending down to rummage through it finding the items she was looking for and in seconds she held 2 bottles of the finest firewhiskey the twins could get their hands on and of course their was a price for the favour consisting of the password to the Slytherin common room, further investments into their mayhem and of cause 30 galleons per bottle which was paid in full with a little extra considering alcohol at Hogwarts was not tolerated and the trouble they went through. She was thankful to the twins for actually getting what she wanted and for her generosity they had promised to continue doing business with her which she did not mind one bit because they were such unique pair.

 "Firewhiskey old man, two bottles of the finest brew" Hermione smirked placing the two bottles down on her study desk summoning 2 glasses for herself and Sirius, pouring a glass for the both of them

"I don't know whether to be impressed how you managed to come into possession of two bottles or to lecture you for underage drinking" Sirius spoke grabbing the glass offered to him leaning against the wall taking a slow sip at the same time as the girl before him

 

 "You could do both you know but then again didn't you use to get up to all kind's of mischief isn't that right Padfoot, god father to the-boy-who-lived"  

 

"let me guess Ron could not keep his mouth quiet enough to keep it a secret between him and Harry and those who already know" 

 

"Something like that " Hermione spoke taking a seat at the end of her bed patting the space beside her for the older man taking a sip of her drink

 

"I see well i am sure you would have found out soon enough but enough about that tell me why Dumbledore sent you home for a little vacation" Siruis took the spot next to Hermione looking up at the ceiling. He did not know the actual reason why his girl was home because no one dare tell him anything but knowing the girl it would have something to do with her childhood

 

"Ah well i had a little break down of sorts, you know about our time in azkaban and how i would scream some nights" Hermione paused taking the rest of her drink in one gulp wincing slightly at the burn down her throat waving her hand toward the bottle casting a self pouring charm on it, refilling her glass. "That may have happened at the yule ball after Minerva mentioned sending notice out to my parents" she frowned closing her eyes leaning her head on the older mans shoulder

 

"You know i thought about what it would be like for you not really having anyone there with you at Hogwarts in case something like that happened. I am sure you have made some friends who could lend a hand but i think it would help someone who kinda has similar experiences with what you have to deal with, which is why i got you something" Rummaging through the pockets of his jacket Siruis grabbed what he was looking for holding it out In front of Hermione with a soft smile 

 

Hermione looked down at the medium sized black box in Sirius's hand not moving for a moment having no idea what to do however after a few more seconds she placed her glass down on her bed making sure it would not fall over and slowly reached out towards the box hesitant at first but the closer she got to it the more she felt confident in grabbing it. Opening the black box she was met with a beautiful silver ring with a blueish tint to it, there was a Celtic design to it in the shape of a small dragon breathing fire which seemed to glow black, and next to it was a silver bracelet with 3 charms attaches to it, A moon, a dog and a raven. She turned to face Sirius not knowing what to say at the sweet gesture 

 

"I am not sure what to say" 

 

"You don't have to say anything Mione. When your feeling overwhelmed or need someone just pour a little of your magic into the bracelet and the ring will act as a communicator"  Sirius grabbed the ring gently along with the necklace grabbing Hermione's hand softly slipping the ring on to her middle finger smiling before sweeping her hair over her shoulder putting the necklace on and doing it up 

 

" I am glad to have you old man and Bella even if you two are on opposing sides. I don't think i would have left Azkaban sane" smiling sadly Hermione lifted her glass up refilling it 

 

"Yes well we all used to be close as kids but things happen and we are here now" Sirius followed hermione's example and refilled his glass up

 

"Speaking of Bella how exactly did you manage to escape the first time an don't tell me you didn't because you and her went silent for months but where as she laughed her crazy laugh there was nothing from you" 

 

"Why do you want to know that for" Sirius looked at Hermione confused and slightly curious as to how she knew he had managed to escape 

 

"I wish to visit our raven i am sure she is getting lonely without company" 

 

"and what if i do not wish to tell you my trick" 

 

Deep down Sirius could not figure out why the young girl would ever want to visit that cold horrid place again even if it was for a stupid reason as what she said but he knew that there was no stopping her when she got an idea in her head 

 

" We both know with or without your help i will find away to her" Hermione took a sip of her drink looking at it thoughtfully 

 

Not a word was ushered between the pair for the rest of the night, not even after drowning one bottle of firewhisky shared between the two of them .

 

Over the rest of her days away from Hogwarts Hermione spent the time going through some very important things that would be very useful over the upcoming years and her future ahead of her before it was time to depart once again returning back to school.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 here :)

**Months Later**

It was finally time for the second task in the Twi-Wizard tournament and everyone was excited to see what was going to happen even Hermione herself who had heard all about the first task from Viktor and Fleur, which had involved getting a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon and every moment that they spoke about it the more it became interesting to speculate what was install for the champions.

 

Hermione was in the library trying to fit in some extra studying of advanced spells and charms or whatever she could fit in before the task started in less than 4 hours not wanting to rely on the time turner that McGonagall let her borrow from time to time. She often spent time in there often to avoid the masses and those who she did not like or if she wanted to be left alone without any interruptions if she was not hanging out with Fleur Viktor or Neville, however this time she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder not having realised someone was nearby because she was to absorbed in reading. Turning around she saw her Potions Professor standing there looking very sorry, his wand raised and before she could react she was hit with a spell causing her to fall forward blacking out as the man caught her.

 

**A Little Time Skip To The Task**

 

Hermione could feel herself floating like being suspended by something, her body felt freezing and warm at the same time but she knew something was wrong and if only she could open her eyes she would be able to see what situation she found herself in, however at the moment her eyes would not comply with her mind so doing the only thing she could she gathered some of her strength and magic into her eyes allowing whatever spell that Snape had put her in would dissolve. It took a few seconds before her eyes to finally open only that when they did she was met with a gush of water against them and rushing down her throat causing her to choke, quickly casting a 'bubble head charm' around her she vomited up most of the water that she swallowed willing her magic to clean the mess up. Finally when her body stopped trying to dispel the water Hermione slowly looked around seeing that she was in some type of body of water but not only that, there was 3 others also in the same situation and a very ugly looking creature staring right at her its sharp teeth bared in sometime of warning.

 

She could hear the creature speaking but could not make out what type of language it was until she remembered seeing the ugly thing in a book of magical creatures hidden within the black lake, it was a Merperson yet hermione could not bring herself to care about it

 

_“ student awake “_

 

_“ not allowed”_

 

_“Task not finished"_

 

Shaking her head slowly because of the water Hermione allowed herself to look up seeing a sliver of light coming from above signalling that it was the surface above her, she looked back at the creature in front of her bringing one of her hands to the front of her giving it the rude finger smirking as she saw a figure with a shark head approach at a good speed _"I swear im going to get back at the bastard who put me here"_ she though to herself as the Merperson reared its spear back ready to attack her for her action but before the thing could do anything the shark figure dived under her, its mouth opening and ripping whatever held her in place before shooting off towards the surface. The action of the rough jerk caused the bubble around Hermione's head to burst allowing yet another stream of water to enter her mouth, nose and eyes, again choking her but it did not last long as it stopped just a few seconds later no doubt from hitting the surface of the water.

 

"Mione are you okay" 

 

Hermione looked at the person who spoke and saw Viktor idly bobbing in the water next to him laughing and looking at her worriedly. She wanted to get back at the boy for not bothering to check if she was even sleeping like the others down on the bottom of the lake, smirking she grabbed Viktor's head and dunked him underwater holding him under for a few seconds before letting go of him allowing him to surface looking shocked but before he could say anything she begun hitting him the best that she could 

 

"Viktor Krum you stupid boy i could have drowned, do you know how much water i swallowed the first time only to be doing it a second time, i swear when we get on dry land your ass is mine" Hermione yelled at her friend smiling all through out 

 

Once both students had arrived on the platform safely Hermione couldn't help but notice a crying Fleur who was wrapped in many towels drenched from head to toe looking out towards the water as Cedric popped up with a pale looking Cho Chang in his arms, walking towards Fleur both Viktor and Hermione wrapped their arms around the girl ignoring the stares they got 

 

"Gabby is still down there" Fleur turned to cry into Viktor's shoulder 

 

Hermione stood back up quickly placing a quick kiss to Fleur's head ignoring the many protests she got once she started stripping off her drenched school robes, woolly jumper, shoes, socks leaving her in only in a see through white button up blouse and her skirt, she transfigured what was left into black two piece bikini  suited for swimming as she stood at the edge of the platform. She knew Harry was still down there and that he would not be surfacing anytime soon as the time was allocated for the task was nearly over, which meant that either he was in trouble or about to be. Hermione did not like Harry to a point where he could be called a friend but she liked him enough to deem him worthy of her help, ripping her arm away from the grip that held her back she dived back into the water. 

taking a deep breath under water she allowed her magic to swirl around in her blood allowing her to adjust to the change of environment allowing her to breath underwater

"Damn old fuckers" she said to herself before diving down deeper into the water holding her wand out in front of her casting a nonverbal 'lumos' so she could see in the darker parts of the lake as she kept swimming in the direction 

 

After what seemed like forever of swimming she came across a group of Merpeople gathered around something in the middle of them poking their staff's at the thing only it wasn't a thing but a human boy by the name of Harry who had trouble fighting them off, one moment he was wide awake and the next there was an electric shock and he went limp floating in the middle of the creatures. Thinking quickly she shoot towards the ugly creatures casting a bubble head charm over the boy not knowing whether or not he had something to help him breath underwater but it was good to be safe rather than sorry, as she reached the group so threw out a rather nasty stinging hex towards the group followed through with other spells, she was angry at the lot of MerFolk at having attacked a student but the gesture made them angry as they raced towards her teeth bared in fight.   

 

 A fight broke out between Hermione and the Merfolk and blood was spilled between the both of them and after a few minutes the group dispersed with half of them either dead or sporting injuries and the ones who had neither were scared of her. Swimming towards harry grabbing him gently ignoring the pain in her body as she checked to see if he was alright, she let out a sigh knowing that harry was indeed fine however she had another problem at hand and that was not only getting harry out safely but the two others. letting go of Harry Hermione swam towards the boy first noticing it was Ron before allowing her magic to slice at the rope freeing the boy leaving only enough rope to tie to herself before going over to the small girl, she did  not need to see who it was to know that the girl was Fleurs sister. Hermione did the same with Gabby except she tied the end of the rope to harry and held the girl in her arms bridal style and once she knew that all three people where secured she turned her head up towards the surface before taking off towards it at great speed allowing her magic to do most of the work.

 

 Breaking the surface of the water Hermione let out a frustrated growl seeing blood pour around her and she was further away from the platform that she expected

 

“Why the fuck could we not be closer” she yelled causing 3 gasps for air to be heard

 

“What the heck “ harry spoke spitting up some water holding him self the best he could above water

 

“Where are we” Ron was the next to speak up

 

Hermione turned around once she heard the second voice and growled at the boy not wanting anything to do with him 

 

If you look around you for once in your life you will see we are not where we are meant to be so all of you shut up and let me figure out how to get there" Hermione spoke 

 

Both boys shut up not wanting to piss the girl off anymore than what she seemed to be 

 

 

"You both need to block your nose and keep your mouth shut unless you want to vomit up water for a few minutes" Hermione turned around readjusting gabby to hold in one arm while turning slightly so gabby was to the front in her left hand and her wand behind her pointed out 

 

Both boys where about to say something but one glare from the girl told them they should do what she wanted and within a second of them blocking their nose they shot of with great speed forwards causing Ron and Harry to shut their eyes struggling to keep their mouths shut seeing ass all they wanted to do was scream. Opening his eyes Harry saw that the platform was enclosing on them faster and faster and if they did not stop they would crash right into the very large beam holding it up.

 

“Hermione do something” harry shouted barely keeping himself calm

 

“I know stop fucking shouting it hurts” Hermione held tight to gabby who hid her face in her chest shaking 

 

She cancelled the spell she had and allowed for the residue of her magic to continue propelling her forward at a slightly slower pace and within seconds of hitting the beam she cast a quick 'Ascendio' lifting herself and her passengers into the air barely missing the edge of the platform she dived from and crash rolled on along it holding gabby tight so she would not get hurt from the impact and as they came to a stop everyone went quiet.

 

They all lay there for a few minutes before hermione broke out into joyous and painful laughter followed by harry

 

“Mate that was one heck of a ride “ harry turned to look at Hermione smiling as she laughed 

 

“Fuck yeah harry fun,unexpected and very troubling we shouldn’t do it again it the landing hurt my already injured body” she spoke between breaths of laughter cradling the young girl to her chest like she was protecting her

 

“ i had to come up with something looks like it turned out well enough, no one dead i hope ” Hermione slowly came down from laughing still laying there with blood slowly dripping from her body 

 

“I think i need madam pomfrey considering i did nearly drown to death” harry smiled and looked up enjoying the next level of platform enjoying hearing the girl laugh

 

"You nearly drowned to death geese and here i lay injured from fighting off your attackers Potter" Hermione let out a deep sigh running a hand through gabby's wet hair as a voice broke her happiness 

 

“What do you think you were doing insolent child you completely intervened in the second task” Moody spoke looking down at Hermione with such hate and judgement

 

"You can shut your mouth sire because the way i see it if you lot had not kidnapped student's from each school putting their life's in danger for some sick entertainment than we would not be here" Slowly Hermione sat up wincing slightly allowing the girl in her arms to adjust   

 

 "You dare talk to me like that Miss Granger you foolish dumb girl, the student's where all in safe hands and had powerful spells in place to keep them safe" Moody spoke slamming his cane down on the metal platform as his eye rolled in its socket but as he stepped closer hermione caught a damp rotten like smell from the man before a slight hit of pumpkin and something from Polejuice potion 

 

 

"Safe my ass, you call getting attacked by MerPeople and waking up underwater safe well i think its the oppisite. What would have happened if any of the other students woke up in the position they were they all would have drowned and don't get me fucking started safety you old bastard, i savr anyone else has in minded 3 potential students from dying from drowning and let me tell you this i am not afraid of you or anyone else." Hermione stood wobbling slightly as she still held gabby waving her wand to slice the rope that held all three together 

 

Moody whipped out his wand before anyone knew what was happening and cast a transfiguration spell towards Hermione much like he had done with Malfoy not to long ago only except this time he was met with a wand at his throat before he could even fire of the spell 

 

"I suggest you stand down Professor because next time you dare raise a wand in my direction while my back is turned to you i will not be nice" Hermione spoke lowly growling out every word in the mans ear before turning around heading towards Fleur

 

“Fleur” the girl spoke softly shivering 

 

Hermione cast a warming charm over the girl smiling softly as gabby spoke 

 

“ you are Fleur’s little sister gabby aren’t you” 

 

“Yes”

 

Hermione ignored all the yelling and grabbing everyone was doing and placed Gabby in Fleur's awaiting arms, stepping back when the young girl was secure in her sisters arms, she went to turn around and head back to harry only to be stopped by a gentle hand wrapping around her hand pulling her back and as her eyes met the one responsible for pulling her she was met with a soft silky feeling of lips against her's in a soft kiss which only lasted a few seconds before the person pulled back looking at her with so much emotion and thankfulness. Hermione stood shocked not knowing what had happened it was like she was imagining things like Fleur had just taken her first kiss but looking at the older girl she knew that was in fact what happened but it was not a kiss a lover would give but someone who really wanted to show gratitude so she just smiled  

 

“Thank-you so much i do not know what i would do without my sister”Fleur wrapped her arms tightly around her sister not wanting to let go as she spoke 

 

“No problem Fleur, she has your eyes by the way ” Hermione smiled bending down slightly to pat Fleur’s sister’s head before standing back but before she could even make it all the way up he vision went black as her body began wobbling back and fourth before falling forward.

 

Viktor was the first one to react when he saw Hermione wobble when she went to stand back up and caught her just before she hit the floor. He looked at the state of his mione noticing scars some new, some old but what was most noticeable was the few stab wounds no doubt from those nasty Merpeople, summoning his wand in his hand he transfigured her clothes into something more comfortable as she whispered all the healing spells he knew hoping that Hogwarts Mediwitch would hurry up and look at the girl in his arms.  When he felt two sets of hands on his shoulders Viktor let out a sigh slumping back in exhaustion, at some point Fleur had helped him with mione but all that they could do was limited, looking at the two newcomers he saw Madam pomfrey and Professor Snape and he let them take over.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile since i last posted anything for this story but here you gals and guys go this is the next chapter in the story and i hope you enjoy.

**Months later**

 

Hermione sat at the edge of the Black Lake with her feet dipped into the freezing water looking out at the beautiful scene in front of her trying to clear her mind not only of Narcissa Malfoy but the death of her parents as well of course she had missed her parents with all of her heart but nothing would bring them back.

 

"Why do i have her on my mind" Hermione thought to herself remembering the time she had somewhat teased the older witch in the vault of her vault

 

There was something about the older woman that drew her in and she wasn't sure if it was the witches beauty or perhaps the way she held herself cold and calculating all he while having an ounce of emotion behind the mask or the way she had reacted to her little stunt, whatever it was she could not understand what it was or meant for her.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when footsteps where heard approaching her, she did not need to turn around to know who's they were 

 

“Mione there you are” Fleur voice sounded as she sat down on Hermione's left side 

 

“We were looking for you” Viktor's voice followed behind fluer's as he sat on the other side of hermione

 

“Hello Hermione”  harry spoke deciding on standing by the girl 

 

Over the past few months she and harry had talked hanging out every now and then sometimes being joined by Fleur and Viktor. They weren't quiet to the point where they were called friends but she did like the boy enough to enjoy his company.

 

“I have been and around” Hermione felt a hand on her thigh and another grab her hand she hadn’t worn much in the ways of clothes only some sorts and a singlet because she had gotten used to the freezing cold during her time in prison and wearing anything else just felt uncomfortable when not attending classes

 

“It is beautiful out here when you sit and look” Viktor spoke squeezing Hermione's thigh in a comforting way

 

“Yeah especially since the last task is coming up pretty soon but there is this feeling something is going to happen “ Hermione grabbed Viktor’s hand squeezing it and holding both his and Fleur's hands in hers looking at harry slightly worried for the boy as the last task was nearing, she would not be able to prevent anything bad from happening if it came to it

 

“Promise me you all will be careful ” 

 

“There will be danger love but we will do our best” Fleur spoke softly looking out at the beautiful lake

 

All 4 of them sat there just enjoying each other’s company until the sun started setting in

 

“ i better go Madam Maxime would not be pleased if missed training” Fleur spoke standing up dusting off her clothes followed by Viktor before both kissed Hermione's head affectionately, harry waving as they made their way to the castle leaving her alone 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione walked through the forbidden forest slowly making her way back to the castle it was past sundown when she decided to leave the lake not rally wanting to spend anymore time there. She had been walking for atleast 5 minute when she swore she heard whispering in the distance yet it was too far to make out anything or to tell if what she heard was real so she made her way towards the direction she was sure it came from. 

When she was finally able to make out the voices one was her professor Moody and another she had not heard before

 

“Tell our lord everything is prepared, once the boy touches the cup it will take him to where he waits “ moody spoke

 

“ what if your little plan fails you know our lord will kill you if it does”

 

“Are you questioning me you little rat” moody spoke angrily

 

“just make sure harry potter reaches the cup from there i will handle things, soon our lord shall rise again”

 

“Do not mess this up for me rat or i will personally see you killed, our lord needs to raise again so we may can come out of hiding” moody spoke

 

“What about the girl “

 

“There will be another time to deal with her our main priority is the boy” Moody spoke 

 

Hermione frowned clenching her jaw, she knew the man was not who he was but to hear that he planned something for harry or worse her family made her furious. She had to tell someone but she couldn’t trust the teachers or anyone else because one way or another it would get out and she couldn’t have that there would be repercussions if that happened so for now she will watch and plan. She made it back to her room without any trouble but that night she couldn’t sleep knowing something was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers i just wanted to warn any Males reading this that this chapter has a removal of an appendage down there by violent means so just a head's up from me to you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

**Day of the third task**

Hermione was on her way to the arena where she would be apart of the many audience members already gathered, when she spotted a rather suspicious looking Moody walking away form the direction he was meant to be and into a room. She was not going to allow the man who ever he may be to leave the room without some answers knowing he was planning to do something to hurt Fleur and Viktor s so she quietly and sneakily entered to the room locking the door behind her so there was no escape except to go through her as she stood watching as Moody approach a large chest 

 

 

“You will not be able to stop what is to come the dark lord will rise again this very night” Moody spoke looking down into the chest 

 

“Dumbledore will stop you” someone had spoken back sounding exactly like the man in the room 

 

Moody slammed the chest shut taking out a flask from his pocket and sipping on it

 

Hermione let out a low feral growl stepping forward into the man's view allowing her wand to slide into her hand as she pointed it at the one eyed man in front of her wanting so bad just to kill.

"You will tell me what you have planned" Hermione spoke eye twitching slightly 

 

 

"It seems like you need to learn not to raise your wand at your superior girl" 

 

"And you do well to stay away from those i am fond off" 

 

 " You are just a small little innocent child playing in games that you have no chance in and that will have you begging for mercy" The man let out a growl of his own pulling his wand out making the first move with a spell followed through with another  and another never once stopping 

 

Hermione stepped to the side throwing up a shield around her just in time to avoid getting hit by a rather nasty hex 

 

"oh but that is where you are wrong, you see you are endangering 2 people i am deeply fond of and in doing so you have forfited your life to me, it is you who will be begging for mercy" Hermione flicked her left forefinger in the man's direction allowing a very powerful hex to shoot off in his direction followed through with a nasty stinging hex from her wand while taking a step forward not bothering to dodge any spells anymore getting cut left right and centre some cutting her down to the bone  

 She knew that the man would not give up without a fight and by the time they were done with their little dance one or the other would come out on top and she planned it to be her so she flicked her wand and her fingers downwards letting her magic to swirl dangerously causing the man to lose his grip on his wand crashing to the floor face first like gravity had just gotten denser and pulled him down. She made her way to the man ignoring the blood dripping down her face making her vision a little blurry 

 

"Tell me what i want or tonight you will die by the hand's of a filthy Mudblood just like Little old Lucius did however this time i will remember and most likely enjoy it" Hermione spoke not letting up her spell for one second as she bent down by the man's head 

 

"I...i.. i will n...n..not " The man spoke struggling to speak 

 

" i lost my innocence when Lucius killed my parent's right in front of my face. I could taste their blood on my lips, hear the sounds their organs made when they were sliced in half when i was 12, I spent 3 years in a small, cold, damp, darkened prison cell, the bugs eating my skin, chain's digging into my wrists left behind to replay the night over and over again nearing the brink of insanity. I will give you three chances to tell me what i know or i will show you just what Azkaban did to me" 

 

"I w..w..will not a..a..answer to a bitch" Moody spoke gritting his teeth in pain 

 

 

Hermione paused what she was going to do looking up at the clock noticing that she only had another 20 minutes to get to the stadium before the starting horn. Cancelling her magic on the man she stored away the man's wand safely on her person before grabbing his head by his hair roughly yanking his head up to so she was looking at his face 

"Strike 1" Hermione spat in his face before holding a thumb up smiling innocently at him before shoving her thumb into the man's only good eye earning a scream as she twisted latching onto the eye before yanking her hand back. If bella and Sirius where with her she could swear one would be laughing in glee wanting to join in on the torture while the other persuaded her not to stoop her victims level, the thought of both made her smile 

 

"You have 2 more chances the next one i take something you value more " 

 

She cancelled her magic grabbing the man by his neck pulling him forward to her seathing her wand back in its holster bringing her hand up to the man’s face

 

" Go fuck yourself i will not betray my lord" the man spat at Hermione getting saliva on her face

 

still holding the man's eye she shoved it into his mouth making him clamp down onto it not once swallowing it before she wiped the saliva with the back of her hand from her face

"That was not very nice i am afraid that is Strike 2 and 3 " Hermione spoke casting a binding spell so the man could not move one bit even if he tried so hard to get out before flipping the man over on his back walking around so she was position between his legs grabbing the dagger she kept in her boot flipping it open and cutting away at his pants leaving the man exposed 

 

 "You could have saved yourself and answer my question  but it seems like you rather not so my dear it is time to go bye bye" Talking hermione moved the knife to the man's Dick grabbing it with her spare hand as she ran the edge of the black long the head slowly before putting a little more pressure behind it drawing blood from the flesh 

 

"you brought this on your self " Hermione spoke as she continued to carve into the meaty flesh of a dick inching her blade slowly and even more painfully into the base ignoring and enjoying the screams coming from the man's mouth as she worked her way through tissue, muscle and flesh little by little and in a minute she was all the way through blood squirting out of where his dick used to be. She smirked as she held in her hand the useless piece of appendage as she willing her magic to bring fire to her knife hand as she places it over the bleeding spot cauterising and burning the man. 

 

Moody lay there motionless on the floor tongue hanging out his mouth, eyes rolled back in his head yet he still breathed, standing up she allowed the man to gain conscious while she looked up at the clock seeing that she had taken even more time than she thought going over about 20 minutes. She let out a growl before plunging the dagger into the man's heart twisting it it making sure he was dead. 

 

She watched as the man died before leaving the room and running in the direction of where the last and final task was held hoping that neither fleur or Viktor were hurt, ignoring the pain from her own wounds and cuts.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all lovely readers i know i haven't updated in awhile but i haven't had a clue as to what was to come next which led me to having no motivation, however i have finally managed to get back into it and to celebrate here is a small chapter to end the year at Hogwarts. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story :)

Arriving at the arena Hermione noticed that none of the champions were back yet meaning that they were still in the maze fighting for the championship which had her feeling torn between wanting to jump over the balcony and many people to run into the maze and find her friends and to watch on however she knew if she followed through with the first choice it would not do her any good so with much reluctance she gripped the balcony bar tight almost bending the metal under her grip as she stayed where she was. 

 

An hour had been and gone without any one of the schools champions arising from the maze, it was nearing the second hour of the final task when Fleur had to be rescued after the hedges had decided to attack her and swallow her in vines, the girl looked pale and very badly beaten, next was Viktor he wasn't in the worst shape but Hermione could tell the boy was out of it of sorts looking confused and dazed but with the two of them out it meant that both hogwarts champions were still in there. Hermione felt relief flow through as she let go of the railing as she allowed herself to collapse to the floor on her knees smearing blood where ever she touched.

After another 30 minutes two figures appeared only instead of both being alive, harry was hunched over the figure laying lifeless on the floor crying and it was then Hermione knew something was wrong so with what strength she had left in her body she pulled herself up jumping over the ledge landing on the grass beneath them ignoring the others who were trying to get to the boy and when she get within arms length she wrapped her arms around the grieving boy. 

"Shhhh its alright harry i have you" She whispered into the boys hair slowly running her hand through the dark hair , sure they weren't best of friend or anything like that but she would not allow harry to grieve by himself something she had done 

“He is back, Lord Voldemort is back” harry screamed into Hermione’s chest as he broke down

"it is alright harry just listen to my heart focus on that can you do that for me" hermione spoke softly as she continued to hold the boy 

Nodding his head harry closed his eyes as he listened to the steady rhythm of Hermione's heart as everyone surrounded him asking questions trying to pull him away from his comfort 

“Get away from the boy girl” Snape yelled  tried pulling the pair apart only to be stopped by the emotionless deathly glare his student gave him 

 "I suggest you keep your hands to your self sir or i will have to make sure you won't be touching me ever again" Hermione spoke voice full of venom 

"You are in no position to tell me what to do little girl or make idle threats especially since you look like you have been murdered" Snape regained his posture as he spoke

"Its not my blood sir but lets us both just say i was experimenting with magic and a spell went wrong for your sake also i suggest you and the old fart check on moody something tells me you'll find a present in a chest" Hermione smiled as she talked to her professor 

Turning her attention back to the distraught boy in her harms she stood up gently pulling him with her as she walked over to where a hut was set up fro healing pushing everyone out of the way as she continued to console the boy.

As the days went by harry had slowly begun accepting that Cedric's death was not his fault but that of Voldemort with much help of his friend Hermione much to Ron's, and as the time leading up to the goodbyes of the other school harry had gotten to know Fleur and Viktor who he had come to like when they all had attended the Hufflepuff's funeral mourning for the lost of a kindhearted man and gotten to talking afterwards. 

 Hermione stood in the courtyard with her friends surrounded by students of all schools wanting to say their last goodbye's when she spotted Fleur and Viktor approach them along with Gabrielle, all smiling and waving at them. 

"You have come" Fleur spoke up wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck in a tight hug before doing the same to harry 

"How can i not when i would miss seeing the beautiful french woman who stole my first kiss" Hermione smiled winking at a surprised Fleur 

"no i didn't " Fleur blushed not really realising her friend was serious 

"Yes and in front of everybody, who would have thought my first kiss was going to go like that aye" 

"You saved my Sister i could not help it" 

"Its alright Fleur" Hermione smiled a genuine smile as she wrapped an arm around the older girl 

"Do i not get a kiss then Mione" Viktor spoke up puckering his lips playfully 

"Only if you beg " Hermione looked at the man seriously for a split second before breaking out laughing 

"Not fair" Viktor pouted before smiling wrapping his large manly arms around both girls in a bear hug before turning to harry holding his hand out for him 

"It was a pleasure fighting against you Harry Potter" 

"like wise Viktor Krum next time we see each other we should play a game of Quidditch" harry spoke taking viktor's hand shaking it

"Hermione i am happy to have met you and become friends or perhaps like family, it is sad to go" Viktor turned Hermione opening his arms pulling her into yet another bear hug 

"you will be missed as well vikky" Hermione pressed her face against his chest smiling 

"Viktor let her go so i may say my goodbyes" Fleur scolded the older boy waking his arm softly 

"She is your's now Veela" Viktor spoke stepping back from Hermione allowing Fleur to have her go 

 

"You have a beautiful heart Mione and i am honoured to have you in my life"  Fleur spoke softly smiling brightly love shining through her eyes pulling the young witch into a slow and passionate goodbye kiss earning a low moan in return 

 

"I think i will miss you the most Fleur you beautiful creature"Hermione pulled back licking her lips leaning back in to kiss Fleur's cheek before turning her attention to Gabby

"You keep your sister out of trouble wont you little one" 

"Always" Gabby replied giving Hermione a big thumbs up smiling when she felt a hand pat her head 

  

"You all take care now" Harry spoke up waving as Fleur, Gabby And Viktor turned around beginning to go their separate ways 

 

"You think we will see them again" harry spoke now looking at his new friend 

 

"I hope so i think ill miss them dearly"  Hermione said looking out at the blue skies saying goodbye to her first successful year at Hogwarts 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins a new year going into her 5th year at Hogwarts as she meets new people and faces new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter posted within 2019 i hope to all that reads this you all have a bright and wonderful year :) Thank-you for sticking with this story for as long as you all have it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

 Hermione found herself out enjoying a slow walk around Diagon alley, the area had always seemed to have a certain vibe that seemed relaxing despite the hustle and bustle of families coming and going however something or more like someone caught her attention making her stop on the spot, looking closer she could make out the blonde matriarch who stopped much like she did almost like the woman could sense her staring, shaking her head the woman walked into Madam Malkin's. Smiling to herself Hermione continued about her walk having decided to pay a visit to her vault

 She stood outside of her very own vault remanising about the first time she had visited the place with her parents at times like this she really missed them but she had to keep moving, sighing she turned to the goblin who had accompanied her 

"What security procedures do you have in place on this vault" 

Hermione listened  as the small creature explained everything in great detail about the many wards and procedures they had in place for each vault, there were things that were interesting and others that were boring 

"I need extra security for this vault incorporate blood wards and ancient magic what ever you have to do to protect this vault from unwelcome visitor's but the others under my name you can keep the way they are i do not find a need to change those"

shaking his head the little goblin could not understand why the girl needed even more security then the best they offered but still he was not going to deny the girl her requests

 "You will need to register your wand, a sample of blood, a strand of hair, a password, and you will need one of our higher ups to do the ancient wards which will be arranged for another day, and you will need to design a key, the wards you may do yourself or get a ministry official, this is all i can think of for now. Is there anything else you wish of me" 

"No that is all Thank-you, once the wards are in place i shall choose my password and design my key and please feel free to take out 5 galleons from the vault for your help, i know i can be a hand full sometimes." Hermione smiled at the creature before letting out a small yawn walking away from the vault 

"It is a pleasure helping a young witch like yourself. Which once would you like to visit next" The goblin followed getting into the cart 

"I think the malfoy's vault would be wise" Hermione stepped in after the goblin allowing him to drive off 

 Hermione was not expecting anyone to be at the next destination however stopping outside of the vault she noticed the door was opened and someone was already inside but that did not matter to her, stepping off the cart and into the vault she spotted the blonde Malfoy who had peeked her interests but before she could say anything she found herself at the end of the woman's wand pressed up against the door which had shut upon her entering

"What are you doing here" The Malfy matriarch spoke with such a cold tone which sent shivers down the young witches spine

 Hermione couldn't help but be drawn to the scent of Old parchment paper, peppermint and a slight hint of peach the older woman carried around with her, it was somewhat relaxing and  intoxicating, shaking her head she forced herself to focus on the situation at hand 

"Never took you for the dominate type cissy" 

"i will not ask again what are you doing here" Narcissa gripped hermione's collar ignoring the nickname pressing herself against the girl a bit more trapping her there 

 Lifting her hand up Hermione wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist while the other hand reached up to wrap around the hand that grabbed at her collar sighing 

"your scent is calming so please lower your wand and no harm shall come to you and i will answer your question" 

Sensing that Hermione was sincere in what she had said Narcissa allowed herself to withdraw her wand from the girls  throat placing it back in its holster but not once did she move from the embrace they found themselves in however the move allowed Hermione to lay her head on th other witched shoulder 

 " I have access to the Malfoy vault the wards recognise me belonging to your family please don't ask me to go into details" Hermione whispered into the crook of Narcissa's neck causing the older woman to let out a soft moan 

"I shall not ask the details today but another day when we are not in this position" Narcissa pulled back ignoring the pout she was given in return as she put room between them both 

 Hermione stepped forward leaning up so that their faces were only a breaths length away 

"What would happen if i were to taste you, will you push me away and trample all over me like the Mudblood i am or will you enjoy seeing what i taste like" 

Both witches wasn't sure what was happening between the both of them but neither one was going to back down from whatever it was, they both stared at each other, Narcissa putting the mask she grown accustomed to back in place  while Hermione just wore a confused, amused and lustful look

"i am not interested in such foolishness after all it was you that took Draco's father from him" Narcissa was lying when she said she wasn't interested because if she was truthful she wanted nothing more to push the girl back up against the door of the vault and have her way with her but there was no need to voice it. She watched as the girls innocent look she was just given turned into something darker more hungrier a look that had her dripping with desire 

"I killed the man who ripped my parents away from me in some cruel sick joke, the very man who abused you i can feel the scars on your body your wrists, your waist and i can see the faint outlines on your neck and i bet if i stripped you bare i would find more on your beautiful and pale body" Hermione moved her hand slowly from around the witches wrist along her arm and up the the faint scar around the woman's neck rubbing her thumb gently across the skin as she felt the woman stiffen 

"You don't know what you are talking about, you know nothing of my husband" 

"That may be so but if he was standing here now i would show him how to treat someone so magnificent as yourself, i would take you as mine in front of him while he watches as i erase the tainted memories across your skin replacing them with ones of pleasure and after i would kill him to get rid of his miserable existence. I may not know anything about him but i know enough Narcissa" Hermione looked up at the woman placing a kiss on her wrist having no idea what she was doing but knew that the woman before her didn't deserve such pain. She could see the conflict wash over the witch in her arms which causing her to step back letting go of Narcissa 

"I apologise for my behaviour" Hermione spoke as she grabbed the books from her extended pockets and placed them down on the nearest flat surface before turning around waving the door open to the vault making her way out and home

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione sat alone in the kitchen reading with her feet up on the table in nothing but black shorts and black training bra feeling relieved at the lack of clothing, she had always loved reading no matter the situation but today it was interrupted by shuffling coming from outside of the door to the house like someone or more like a few people where about to enter. She wasn't expecting anyone to be around so before anyone could make their presence known she got up summoning her wand from it's glamoured holster running silently to the entrance and ripped the door open wand pointing at whoever it was that dare entered her home. 

There standing at the door looking startled was a family of red haired people the oldest man out of the lot had his wand raised ready to protect his family from a threat causing Hermione to frown, she was not going to let the group step one foot inside of the home unless she was sure who they were

"Who the fuck are you lot, who am i to you and what was the first thing i said to you, youngest first oh and any of you fuckers get anything wrong you will be sorry"

 The first to step up was Ginny who seemed embarrassed leaning up to whisper into Hermione's ear 

"Ginerva Molly Weasley First time you spoke to me was in the common room i was bent and well you said i had a nice ass, You are Granger the girl everyone is afraid of" 

Hermione couldn't help but smile knowing that the young girl still remembered their first interaction it was true the young girl had been bent over and the jeans she had worn hugged the right places, shaking her head Hermione stepped aside letting the girl through as Ron stepped up next.

 "Who do you think you are, you bitch you think you can stop us from going in your wrong" Ron stepped forward to step around the girl missing his mothers hand grabbing for him but before he could go anywhere he was met with a punch to the face

"It will do you well to remember who you talk to boy" Hermione spoke grabbing the boy and pulling him behind her so he could enter before the rest of the group took their turn without much disturbance 

They all sat around the dining room table all the weasley's doing their own thing when Mrs weasley appeared holding a bowl as she mixed whatever was in it 

"Have you eaten" The woman spoke looking at hermione waiting for a reply 

"Nope not hungry" 

"You should eat" 

"Not hungry" 

"Are you sure" 

"yes" 

 

Mrs weasley frowned not bothering to ask anymore sure they weren't friends or anything like that but the young witch was still a child and for that she wanted to make sure she was well feed but with a shake of her head she turned and made her way back to the kitchen having decided to make something simple for the girl 

 

Few hours later

 

Hermione had made her way up to her quiet room  after Molly had asked if she had eaten not really wanting to stick around for group chat having no interest what so ever in the lost of Weasley's she decided to spend the rest of the time upstairs. She was in the middle of trying to cast a Patonus when she heard a commotion happening downstairs so sighing Hermione postponed practise to see what was going on, so making her way down the stairs listening in she could hear Nymphadora the woman who had let her free from Azkaban, a man who sounded a lot like the moody from the previous years and a man she had no heard before. 

There standing out of place was Harry looking a little pale and nervous and once he turned around hermione could tell something had happened to her friend. Harry spotted the girl that had helped him after the death of Cedric one of the few people who didn't look at him like he was this famous kid but just a regular student at Hogwarts, shaking his head from the thought he turned to smile at hermione

“Hermione “ harry spoke softly not knowing if he was imagining that he would see the girl again until the start of term

"You look worse for wear there Potter, Tell me what happened" Hermione jumped the last steps to stand in front of harry cheeking to see if the boy had any type of injuries 

" That is non of your concern girl i suggest you go back into your room and stay there" Moody spoke up from behind harry his magical eye picking up the Tattoo on the girls neck and the danger in her magic 

" i suggest you shut the fuck up if it weren't for me you would still be rotting in that deep hidden hole no doubt maybe even dead" Hermione turned her attention to the moody who smelt of smoke, wood, and leather something that was nice compared to the man who she had killed 

Moody stiffened up staring at the dangerous witch with judging eyes but one look at the girl he knew she was telling the truth and once in his life he felt true fear 

"Why do you not have a top on" Harry poked hermione's stomach or more like abs and pouted knowing that he would never get the body she had 

The action caused Hermione to smile fondly having remembered Fleur and vicktor having asked the same question, she gently swatted the hand away 

"stop deflecting the question Potter you know i have ways to make people talk" 

"My cousin and I were attacked by Dementors, Dudley my cousin nearly got his soul sucked out of him wasn't the same and i have to go to a hearing in a day or so, if i hadn't had my wand with me who knows what would happen" 

Hermione was listening carefully to the boy letting out a sigh when he was finished she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried for both harry and his cousin but the fact was someone had to have deliberately send the dementors after the boy knowing where he was

" you are always in trouble aren't you" 

"You don't even know most of it" 

Hermione and harry both smiled at each other before making their way upstairs 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is chapter 13 it took me a little to edit and rewrite a few things because i kept losing my work but got there in the end and i believe this one is one of my longest chapters i have written so I hope you all enjoy :)

It was time to finally board the Hogwarts express train to start a new year only this time Hermione was boarding with every other student new and old something she had not done since her first year  the only difference between then and now for her was that most of the passengers on the train were avoiding her. She was walking along the hallways looking for an empty compartment when she bumped into someone, whipping out her wand Hermione stared at the person only to find a familiar blonde hair boy on the floor looking shocked 

"Watch were your going Mudblood" A girl from behind Draco spoke up 

Hermione frowned not liking the word coming from her mouth if it was Bellatrix she wouldn't care but hearing it from another's mouth just didn't sit right 

"I would watch your mouth Parkinson only one person can call me that without any repercussions consider this your first and only warning" Hermione frowned not liking the word coming from the girls mouth because there was only one person who could call her that and it sure wasn't pig faced Pansy 

"I apologise for not watching where i was going Malfoy" Sighing she held her hand out for the boy allowing him to grab it before hauling him up   
 

"It was my fault Granger i should be the one to apologise not only for that but for the previous year as well " Draco spoke dusting off his robes ignoring what pansy was saying, ever since the girl in front of him had beaten him up he did some serious rethinking about where he stood with the witch and he came to the conclusion that he did not want to be on he bad side.

Hermione looked at the boy noticing the slight pale complexion on his skin well even more then what he was, and the slight hollowing browning under his eyes like he had been hardly sleeping but what stood out most was the slight change in the magic in the boy. Running a hand through her hair taking a deep breath in and out she decided to do something she would not have ever if she was in her right mind 

"Would you like to sit with me Malfoy your friends will have to find themselves another's company but you are welcome to join me" 

Everyone who was around the vicinity that heard the girl correctly though they were hearing things that perhaps they had misheard or imagined things

"I would like that Granger" Draco let a small smile grace his face and in that moment Hermione could see the similarities between him and his mother 

"You can't be serious mate" Crabbe spoke up grabbing the blonde's shoulder tightening his grip slightly 

"Crabbe please do not touch me and i will be sitting with Granger for the journey to Hogwarts please go find another carriage" Draco spoke softly no hint's of anger in his voice but the slight twitch gave it away to Hermione 

Grabbing the back of Draco's white shirt Hermione begun walking away from the group dragging the boy behind her finding a compartment not far down the hall and sat down allowing Draco to do the same.

For the rest of the journey to Hogwarts it was spent in mostly comfortable silence except the moment Ron and Harry found them while they were going to the bathroom. At first nothing had happened but the moment Ron got over the sight of seeing them together the boy went off on Draco yelling every insult his brain would allow him to come up with, Harry had tried moving him along but he wasn't having any of it but not once did the Slytherin  retaliate. 

They all had gone their separate ways once they got of the train Draco going off to find his friends, Harry and Ron walking off to find an empty carriage and Hermione well she took her time walking up to the carriage that seemed to be pulled by an invisible force to everyone else but to her she could see some grey skeleton looking creature at the front and the curious part of her wanted to know what they were. She approached the front of the creature stepping up next to a blonde that seemed to not give a care in the world about what was happening around her but Hermione could sense that the girl had a certain air about her that seemed to be very calming.

"Do you know what the creature's are" Hermione spoke softly reaching out her hand slowly as to not fright the beautiful beast in front of her 

"Thestrals many people at Hogwarts can not see them and believe the carriage pull themselves however those  who had seen death first know of the beautiful creatures" The girl smiled brightly petting the Thestrals head before turning to hermione

"They are quite beautiful but you do not seem like the one to have seen someone die" Hermione said smiling as the creature moved its head to allow her to pet it 

" I have but much like you i suppose" 

Hermione never did get the blonde's name before she simply walked around to the entrance of the carriage and boarded going on like nothing happened

 

**At the welcome feast**

 

Hermione had just gotten through her 2nd serving of rare stake when the voice of Dumbledore sounded over everyone causing all student's to drop what they were eating and listen in, well almost everyone she had continued eating the meat she had grown to like over her time away school

"Good evening children, now we have to changes in staffing this year. We are please to welcome back Professor Grubly plank who will be taking care of magical creatures while professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome out new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge." 

Hermione looked over at the Professor's table where one at the end of it sitting next to Professor Snape was an old hag of a women dressed in nothing but pink something that drover her to almost hexing the old bat right there even more so when she got up from the table, making her way to the front of dumbledore's podium and begun speaking

"Thank-you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see your bright lovely faces smiling up at me, i am sure we all are going to be very good friends" 

Standing up from her position at the Gryffindor table  Hermione grabbed a napkin wiping away any crumbs from her mouth before staring at the pink lady 

"Headmaster i will take my leave now" She simply said stepping over the bench she sat at and straightened her robes 

"Sit down Miss Granger" Dumbledore said looking quite tired and suspicious 

"I rather not Headmaster" With that Hermione made a swift exit leaving the rest of the student body to listen to Umbridge.

* * *

 

Hermione was seated in front of the Patil twins her head down resting against the cold desk under her eyes closed wishing she could skip Defence Against The Dark Arts class to avoid having to deal with Umbridge but it was useless now that she was there. Leaning back in the chair she turned in time to see a flying bird made out of paper soar throughout the classroom something was seemed to bring a smile to her face, it was small but it was beautiful so she watched it's course, the closer it came to its end to more couldn't help but hold her hand out for it to land but just as it flew over the Patil turned it caught alight as it dropped slowly to her hand. She ignored the burning feeling on her skin as she saw the sad looks on Padma  and Parvati sighing Hermione turned in her chair allowing her magic to work at mending the parchment the bird was created with as she glared at the her professor. 

At the end of the Lesson Hermione waited until everyone filed out of the room before slowly approaching the sisters who seemed to want to make sure they had everything before they left 

"Excuse me" She spoke softly placing her hand inside of her robe 

"Yes" Padma said looking from her things to Hermione 

"Uh i wanted to give this back to you" Hermione held out her left hand in a fist waiting for either girl to reach out 

"What is it" Parvati spoke this time holding her palm out for whatever it was 

Hermione slowly opened her hand placing the bird that had burnt in the girls hand smiling softly as it fluttered it's wings 

 "It was to beautiful to be destroyed so i fixed it, have a good day " Hermione said before running out the room and to her next class

 

 

* * *

 

 It had already been a couple months since the start of term and already Hermione had to hold herself back from killing the old miserable ministry hag who seemed to have it out for her along with Harry and the rest of the students who weren't either in Slytherin or Ass kissers but what had gotten her most angry was the fact the old witch was using ancient punishment system which included enchanted blood quills.The lady was a foul and nasty piece of work that hid behind a false facade that made it seem like the woman meant well but in reality it was anything but, and so in return she helped out with Fred and George's little products.

She was walking along the castle halls with Luna by her side, ones shoes were banished back to their rightful place with the other's was stolen and put somewhere as a joke but neither really cared. Both of them had gotten close over the months Hermione helping the young blonde with her school work not that she had needed it but Luna liked the older's company and welcomed it anytime, while Luna gave hermione something she had not been able to find since Fleur and Viktor left and that was a sense of calmness.They both were outsiders in their respectful houses for different reasons but it just brought them together even more

"Do your feet ever freeze Lu" Hermione asked looking at their feet, she was used to the freezing cold but wasn't sure about her friend

"From time to time but i connect better with the earth don't you agree" Luna smiled her beautiful smile that hermione just wanted to protect 

 "I am not sure 3 years without them you get used to it" 

"Is that so i always wondered what it would be like without shoes" 

Hermione chuckled remembering the first few nights without anything to keep her poor feet from freezing but once the numbness washed over it was easier to ignore the pain 

"You are to precious to be going without shoes for to long Luna" 

"I suppose your right" 

Hermione was about to say something else but instead a voice from behind them broke their little happy bubble 

"Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger you will serve detention with me tonight after your classes for not wearing the suitable uniform" 

Both girls turned at the new voice spotting the old hag that had made school miserable, Luna was still smiling rocking back and fourth on her heels while Hermione clenched her fists scowling as she stared at the woman

"Professor I believe there is only going to be one person serving detention with you tonight" Hermione stepped forward placing herself between Umbridge and Luna

"You will keep quiet unless spoken to Miss Granger what i say goes" Umbridge stepped forward no doubt to convey she was the higher up and well to frighten the Gryffindor but if she had known what the young witch could do she would not have taken that step forward 

Hermione licked her lips taking the couple of stepped needed to come face to face with the much older and annoying witch, leaning in so only the professor could hear 

"I believe it is what i say goes professor after all you are looking at the person who can destroy your reputation in a blink of an eye. Tell me Dolores what would happen if i withdraw the finances you have been receiving or should i say laundering in the Malfoy and Black name " 

" Do not make threats to me girl" Umbridge stiffened for a moment at the mention of Malfoy and Black before gathering herself 

 " Well how about i let you in on two secrets" Hermione smiled stepping back watching at the DADA professor was at a loss for words 

"You see professor i find myself in a position of power among your ministry and well in general why you might be wondering well i can answer that, I hold the Malfoy and Black titles as to how i came into them well that isn't any of your concern" 

Umbridge froze wand in hand like she was about to curse the girl but stopped midway after hearing the confession from hermione. She wasn't sure how the girl came into such powerful and influential names but there was no prove of such thing happening yet she had heard the rumours  going around the ministry about the witch in front of her and none of them painted the picture of a saint. Shaking her head She gathered herself straightening her pink skirt 

 "I have no evidence supporting your claim Miss Granger so i suggest you and Miss Lovegood attend the detention set for you" Umbridge made to walk around Hermione smiling but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist the hold quite bruising 

"Let me tell you something that will help you from dying Professor, Never underestimate me because once you do that is when ill strike and i can assure you i will do everything within my power and those i hold to destroy everything you worked for in your life especially your position at the ministry. " Hermione spoke allowing her magic to flicker in the air against Umbridge causing the older witch to pale considerably 

 "Mia let us be on our way" Luna stepped up behind Hermione wrapping her small arms around the girls waist smiling trying to calm the witch because she had finally made a true friend something she had never had before.

"Alright LuLu" Hermione smiled stepping into the blonde's embrace letting go of the old hag 

"Professor we will not be serving detention ever from you oh and leave those i claim as mine alone and we will not have a problem" Sighing hermione turned around in luna's arms and kissed the girls forehead before walking away hand in hand with her ignoring the pale woman 

Both girls sat in the middle of the Quidditch pitch playing with the grass simply enjoying each others company, talking about the most random things ranging from magical creatures to the colours of the grass

"Thank-you" Luna spoke softly smiling as the piece of grass in her hand 

 "Whatever for Lu" 

"For being you silly, for protecting me" 

"You have a very kind heart and soul that people take advantage of and i don't like that" Hermione grabbed the piece of grass and concentrated her magic into it slowly and within a few seconds it grew into a red and white rose smiling as Luna stared at it in surprise 

"Who will protect you Mia" Luna said lifting the flower up inspecting it carefully before placing it in her hair charming it to stay 

"i don't know" Sighing Hermione fell backwards laying on the grass staring up at the clear blue sky 

 After a few minutes of silence and cloud viewing hermione felt herself drift of to sleep feeling the suns ray's shine against her skin keeping her warm but before she could succumb to sleep she felt someone poking her ribs gently, She looked over and spotted Luna 

"We have to go we have places to be" 

"and here i thought i could fall asleep" Hermione sat up stretching out

"You can sleep later, come on or we will be late" Luna held her hand out for her friend to take smiling as she did so 

"Where are we going " Hermione reached out for the offered hand allowing for the younger girl to pull her up with surprising strength 

"It's a secret" was all Luna said before pulling Hermione along 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is chapter 14 of the story i apologise it took awhile to update but i ran into a wall regarding this story and Nothing like him and no matter how hard i tried i couldn't think of anything else to write but here it is finally. I managed somehow to push through and finally get this chapter done and hopefully i can continue. 
> 
> Thankyou for being such supporting readers with all your comments and likes and just being your awesome selves ") I hope you continue reading and enjoying this and remember to stay Awesome

 

Following Luna turned out to be a big mistake because the girl had led them all over the place before finally finding the place she was going and it turned out to be the room of requirements. At first hermione thought Luna was just being hr weird and loveable self when she said they had somewhere to be but upon entering the secret room she could tell that they were indeed where they ought to be. 

"Nice of you to finally join Luna" Harry said stepping away from the small group of at least 20 people from all four houses 

" I brought a friend" Luna smiled going to stand in line with the rest of the students 

"did you want to join us Hermione" Harry spoke softly turning around to gesture to the little group 

"Why did loony bring the bitch here for" Before she was able to speak a voice interrupted and the culprit was a loud mouth asshole by the name of Ron 

"Say that again" Hermione made her way over to where the boy stood cowering no doubt regretting what he said

" Why did Loony bring a bitch like you here, you both don't belong here" Ron for life of him could not keep his mouth shut even if it meant saving his pathetic existence 

Once hermione was within arms length of the boy she smiled sweetly tilting her head slightly reaching out placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing down on it enough to make him bend at the knee 

"How about i give the class a demonstration of course if its okay with you harry" 

"Go ahead oh and its stunning spells we are working on " 

Ron looked at harry not believing that he could allow such a crazy and demented girl to attend the meeting 

"Okay then Ron here is my volunteer" Hermione let Ron go stepping back and making her way to where a fireplace was taking off her jumper placing it on the floor at her feet allowing Ron to get into position as well 

"Right then Stupidfy is a common stunning spell that one can use against their opponent when you both are ready" Harry spoke sighing deeply as he stepped in the middle of the room between Ron and Hermione 

 Hermione knew the boy would not stick to the spell harry mentioned which was exactly what she wanted, she watched ron who looked like he wanted to get her back for what happened in the past 

"You little bitch" Ron spat out as he pointed his wand at her spitting out studpify smirking thinking he was going to teach her a lesson

She saw this and with a flick of her wand a shield at been set in place causing the pathetic attempt of a spell to bounce off and right back at it's caster who had to duck to avoid it. Smirking Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers  as she looked down at her opponent 

"That was a pathetic attempt at a simple spell and you call yourself a wizard " She said stepping towards Ron who decided to shot off another spell in anger 

"Shut the fuck up" Ron spat out furiously as he stood straight having avoided another bad attempt of attacking the girl unknown to him that she was only playing with him 

"Now now Ronald that's not very nice of you" Hermione said now standing right in front of the boy her wand still being twirled around her fingers 

Seeing the girl in front of him made Ron even madder than he was and so he lashed out throwing a punch towards Hermione's face with as much strength he could muster he was expecting to send the girl falling to the side but when his fist connected with her jaw causing her head to snap to the side painfully at least to anyone who was watching that was yet she stood there unphased.

Hermione's eyes darkened her magic swirling in her vain's as she turned her head slowly back to ron spitting out blood onto the floor her split lip and broken jaw already healing itself she had dropped her wand to the floor when she had been hit but it didn't matter, she could hear the gasps all around the room no doubt not believing what just happened. There was so many things she could do to him for laying a hand on her but instead of lashing out like she would do normally she let out a hearty laugh which sounded so scratchy and foreign to those in the room but one particular person had a feeling what was to come would be nothing worth laughing at. 

 "Are you fucked up in the head that you found that funny you truly are sick" Ron said frozen slightly fearful for the girl in front of him because he was scared of not knowing what she was going to do 

"No no you misunderstand me i am not laughing at the fact you punched me i am laughing at the fact you managed to break my jaw who would have thought you would have it in you to punch and injure me" Hermione smiled sadistically as she reached up a hand to rub the spot on her jaw he punched 

"Y...you truly are insane" Ron managed to get out between whimpers at the intimidating force of magic he felt rolling off of hermione as he craddled his broken hand 

"I truly wonder about that however you called Luna a name that is not very nice and saying she doesn't belong here i wont forgive you for that when in fact it is you who don't belong here at Hogwarts with such a foul attitude" Hermione did not bother reaching down for her wand and before ron or anyone could see she had him around his throat pinned up against the now cracked glass mirror as she struggled to breath, she held a dagger she grabbed form her boot holding it in her free hand. It didn't matter what magic he tried it failed and no matter how much he struggled trying to kick, punch or scratch his attempts where futile she turned her head ignoring the boy for the other students 

"You all do well to remember this i only give you one warning, anyone who dare call Luna names or take her stuff hiding it, anyone caught talking shit about those i have claimed will see first hand just how unforgiving i can be" not turning her attention of the crowed she lifted the dagger in her hand and slammed the tip right into the wall missing Ron merely by a centimetre before letting him go 

"Mia" Luna called out making her way to her friend ignoring the feeling of someone tugging at her sleeve 

"Mia" Luna spoke louder more clearer turning  her friend to face her 

"Yes" Hermione simply replied reaching back withdrawing her dagger from the wall 

"Are you alright" Luna reached up cupping hermione's cheek frowning at the bruising and dried blood on her lip 

"I am alright Lu" Hermione smiled a true genuine smile placing her hand over Luna's looking at the blonde turning her head slightly to place a kiss on her wrist 

Both Luna and Hermione managed to walk a couple of steps before the older witch heard Ron begin to mutter a spell and before anyone knew what happened Hermione yelled 'stupidfy' at the boy wand raised in his direction arm wrapped around Luna protectively 

"Right despite everything that happened Hermione has demonstrated the stunning spell " harry spoke up breaking causing hermione to relax slightly putting her wand away allowing Luna to lead her back to her spot as they spent the rest of the lesson listening to harry's instructions.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many have read this story, liked it and commented on it, it honestly baffles me just how many of you like it despite bad grammar, spelling and whatnot after all it is you all that keep me motivated in continuing with this story despite many brick walls i seem to hit. I truly hope you continue enjoying this story and do not be afraid to express what you think of it :) 
> 
> This is just a little filler chapter while i work on the next one which will have a little more interaction between Narcissa and Hermione also it will act as a sort of lead up to something else which i wont give away

Time skip Christmas

 

Hermione sat at the table with an old worn down book in hand doing her best to ignore the others that had gathered around the very table she was at as they talked amongst themselves no doubt kind of excited for their annual Christmas celebration despite Mr Weasley being released from saint mungos. The man had been attacked at the ministry of magic on his daily rounds by a rather large snake by the way Harry had described it from the vision he got but because of this all the Weasleys including Harry and herself had been given special permission by the old manipulative coot named Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts early for the holiday.

 

"Here we go, daddies home " She was halfway through her book before her attention was pulled away from it by Mrs Weasley's voice. She had not planned on joining the group with their little dinner part but somehow she had allowed herself to be pulled away from her business by Ginny who was surprisingly strong for someone of her statue but luckily she managed to grab a book to keep her company

 

 

“Alright dears sit down it’s time for presents” Molly spoke as slowly made her way to a trolly that held differently shaped wrapped presents handing each person their own

 

Hermione watched as the woman grabbed a red wrapped present out of the corner of her eye as Harry walked through the door followed by Sirius who looked very comfortable leaning against its frame smiling proudly towards the boy and when their gazes met they both sent a wink at each other in a sort of greeting that would have seemed weird to anyone but them. She zoned out after seeing Sirius until she felt someone elbow her in the side, not expecting it she turned to sneer at the person only to be met with an amused Harry gesturing to the women beside him holding out a red wrapped present

"I know we are not on the best of terms but it is Christmas and everyone deserves a little something" Mrs Weasley spoke as she placed the present in front of Hermione 

 

 "Thank-you " Hermione said Looking from the parcel to the woman whom she did not like

 

"Why don't you open it" Harry and Ginny said at the same time both curious as to what she would get 

 

 Hermione didn't really know how to react to the woman getting her something but she was not going to be rude and throw it away especially when she herself was curious to see what it was, so slowly she reached down tearing at the corner of the red paper as she ripped it away from what was inside and in under a minute there was no more wrapper. There on the table lay a black hand knitted woollen scarf there was a dragon design in red near the end and underneath it was her name in gold lettering, it was a simple yet beautiful piece of work and Hermione let a genuine smile cross her features nearly scarring everyone present.

"Thank-you" she said once again only this time with a smile on her face as she wrapped the scarf around her neck promising herself to treasure it

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely readers, this chapter took me a while to write because I wasn't sure how to write it and every time I started I didn't like the way it turned out but finally it's here ready for you all. I just wanted to say this chapter will have a softer side of Hermione in it compared to the ones that have been present before now which you will see hopefully and like. There is no smut in this story yet but for those who are wanting to see some, I will just say that some point in the future I will have a scene or two I am unsure at the moment for that time of place I would like those to be I hope you all understand. 
> 
> I hope you all love this chapter and I look forward to reading all of your comments no matter what it will contain. For those who are wondering if I am going to give a hint to what the next chapter will hold I'm not giving anything away so you will just have to wait and see for yourself.

The next day Hermione found herself standing outside Malfoy Manor just beyond the large metal gates that kept people from going further as she fidgeted with the scarf around her neck, having finally decided to actually inform Narcissa of why she had access to the vaults amongst other things. Intimidating and confronting people was one of her stronger points but somehow knowing that she was going to discuss things was somewhat foreign for her considering how the past year had been but there was a nagging feeling that something was pulling her towards the older beautiful witch, which she could not have. 

Narcissa stood leaning against the doorframe watching the girl from afar who seemed conflicted which was a little amusing given what the girl had done prior to her standing there like a fool but she was also curious as to why Hermione would be there so deciding to save the girl from further thinking she allowed the gates to part ways allowing Hermione to slowly but surely making her way to the door. 

"May I help you, Miss Granger," Narcissa spoke stepping away from the door and towards Hermione who flinched slight causing a frown to appear on her face 

"Will you allow me some of your time to discuss something important" Hermione let out a deep breath as she slowly met the blonde's gaze 

" I believe we do not have anything to discuss so if you will kindly leave that would be appreciated" 

"it is about why I have access to the Malfoy Vault and if I remember correctly you were curious as to why" 

Normally Hermione was more confident and took control of the situation she was in from the according to previous experience Narcissa had with the girl but seeing her now was concerning so the Malfoy matriarch stepped aside allowing the girl to enter. 

Hermione followed Narcissa as the witch lead them throughout the manor while she looked around at the very bland yet tasteful decorations ignoring the paintings on the wall screaming about a mudblood being in their presence. They eventually ended up in what seemed to be the library as there were many rows of books on their shelves looking like they were looked after despite them being ancient, Hermione ran her fingers over the spine of Ancient Blood Magic feeling the buzz of magic within the book itself and she couldn't help but smile and withdraw it from its resting place but before she could open it, it was taken from her hands

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from touching anything within this house and get on with what you are here to do" Narcissa spoke slightly angry that her things had been touched but also no outsider had ever  withdrawn a book from its place without suffering the consequences 

"I apologise and for what I will be explaining I will need your son present as well if you do not mind" Hermione sat down on one of the black leather armchairs by the fireplace enjoying the roar of the fire

Narcissa sat down opposite from the young witch calling for one of the house elves to fetch Draco, not really wanting to be to close to her just in case something were to happen that required a swift execution but somehow she knew it would not be needed well she hoped it wouldn't. It was another 2 minutes before the boy made his appearance taking the seat next to his mother wand in hand not really wanting anything to happen considering Hermione was very unstable and unpredictable.

" Now I will explain things first and any questions will be answered the best that I can afterwards" Hermione let out a small sigh reaching up to play with the scarf around her neck as she turned her attention to mother and son 

" I witnessed my parents die right in front of me, their bodies were torn in half as blood and intestines sprayed the air as laughter sounded from the distance now i was only 12 at the time and just started at Hogwarts so my magic was more volatile so when I saw the person responsible it lashed out killing said person instantly. At the time i had no idea who the man/woman was until the trail when i found out it had been one Lucius Malfoy before I was thrown into Azkaban where I stayed for about 3 years not too sure how long but a day or two after my release I was approached by a minister worker who had told me I now had access to the Malfoy vault and anything containing the Malfoy name due to something called The right of conquest. The key to the vault was the only thing the worker told me about but when I looked over the files it was much more than that, you see I now own the Malfoy name along with any and all purchases, deeds etc under the name, this is why you saw me in the vault both times" Hermione finished explaining things feeling like some weight had been lifted from her shoulders but before she could somewhat feel relief Draco surged forwards over the small coffee table separating them as he tackled her and the armchair she was on to the floor wrapping his hands around her neck

"You killed father" Draco spat in her face lashing out at the one responsible for making him live without a father

 

She did not fight back despite every fibre in her body wanting to exactly that she knew he needed a target to take the anger that had festered over the years out on and rather it be unhealthy or by magic she allowed him to do what she had done to her parents killers but she knew the boy did not have the darkness and insanity she did, he had a heart whereas she did not. 

 "Draco  Abraxas Malfoy Stop this instant" An angry Narcissa yelled towards her son ignoring the colour change in Hermione's face from lack of air and grabbed Draco by the scruff of his top yanking him back with overwhelming strength 

 

"What did I do" Draco sat knees to his chest shaking slightly holding his hands out in the position they were previously  tears streaming down his cheeks

 

"I was going to kill you. I could have killed you. Why. Why did you let me" he spoke bearly above a whisper but thanks to training her senses Hermione heard him perfectly 

 

Sitting up Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap around her helping her to stand up and one quick look at who it was made her smile seeing Narcissa there her eyes shining with unshed tears as she looked over at her son, sighing deeply she looked over at Draco while being held 

"I lost everything that night and if I were you I would kill my parents killer but that's where you and I are different Draco. You have a heart and you do not like violence you can not kill anyone no matter what, I do not have a heart I will kill and have killed, anyone who will get in my way or harmed those who I hold close. You were lashing out on years of anger and I allowed you to because you needed a release" Bringing a hand up to her neck Hermione rubbed at the spot knowing that once she left her magic would heal the bruise. 

Narcissa called for one of the house elves to help Draco to his room to run a hot relaxing bath leave her alone with Hermione who she was seriously starting to think was insane. Shaking her head she helped Hermione sit back down to the now upturned chair as she lifted the girls chin up gently assessing the damage her son had done, There was purple bruising already starting to show in the shape of Draco's hands making her worry. Sure under normal circumstances, she would not care about the girl and her injury but she had come on her own to tell her the truth something she had been wanting from the girl since she first saw Hermione standing there amongst treasures especially when she had seen through her facade but seeing her now there was something different. 

"My son has somewhat missed his father over the years not having that male figure to look up to but despite the situation I know he is glad deep down Lucius is not here to mould him" Narcissa spoke softly running her fingers over the bruising causing slight goosebumps to appear on the skin beneath them 

"It is alright Narcissa I know he did not mean any harm and I do not hold it against him as for Lucius in a way I'm glad he isn't around otherwise I would have to kill him again for harming a beautiful and strong character as yourself" Hermione smiled a true smile as she reached up grabbing at the hand that was stroking her throat holding it gently 

 "What makes you think I would not kill the man myself" Narcissa spoke her tone slightly above a whisper as she stared at the smile she was receiving 

"I have no doubt you would have but you have a part to play in this war you will do anything to survive even if it meant staying with the man for Draco's sake I mean anyone with a brain can tell he is your world" 

 Neither one spoke both not wanting to tear their gaze away from each other or let go  but eventually, Narcissa reluctantly looked away pulling her hand away from Hermione

"I want to thank you for telling me the truth today you did not need to do that" 

"No need to thank me Narcissa I believe you deserve to know the truth not only because its the right thing but also for what I have planned next" getting up Hermione straightened out her jacket tightening up her scarf facing the older witch taking a step forward

"May I ask what you have planned for me and my son" Narcissa spoke bearly above a whisper looking down slightly fearful that the young witch would take everything away 

Unsure of what to do Hermione gently lifted the woman's  chin up so that they were looking eye to eye and leant forward kissing Narcissa's forehead before kissing her cheek

"Nothing will happen so please do not fret in fact I need you and Draco to take a trip into London I have made reservations for you and your son for the night at a high-end restaurant that caters to both Muggle and Magical folks so you need not worry about anything and please feel free to stay as long as you both like oh and reservation is for sundown until midnight " Hermione stepped back letting go of Narcissa before turning around reaching into her pocket to retrieve a letter placing it down on the coffee table as she left the room leaving the blonde woman stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the many who may have read chapter 15 and noticed that this chapter was practically the same as that one and I have to apologise for that because what you read was the original draft, I did for this chapter. At the time of posting the previous chapter, I could have sworn that it only had the Christmas part to it but sadly as I have seen it did not somehow I believe my computer may not have saved what I wanted and posted an older draft of the chapter. Chapter 16, this chapter is what I wrote to fit more with the story I had.
> 
> I have fixed my mistake and I hope you all forgive me for what has happened


End file.
